A Voce
by sifa.l.azahra
Summary: sebuah ide yang Ryeowook dapatkan dari gerombolan nyamuk di Fukushima. sesuatu yang menjadi batu loncatan bagi kesembuhan seseorang dalam hidupnya/"tak ada yang keluar dari negara ini hidup hidup"/ KiHyun/KyuWookBum/ Brothership
1. Chapter 1

_**A Voce**_

 _ **Cast : Super Junior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Panasnya terik matahari yang membakar kulit. Udara kering yang menembus kerongkongan serta banjir peluh yang membuat keringat dicumbui oleh berbagai jenis bakteri. GREAT! Disinilah dia. Seorang Nathan Kim, atau lebih kita kenal sebagai Kim Ryeowook. Putra sulung professor Kim yang terhormat. Sedang apa?

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali Ryeowook mengusap peluh yang menetes dari dahinya. Hal ini sama sekali tak membuat niat pria di awal 20 tahunan ini menyerah menghadapi ganasnya udara Fukushima. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang hidup. Em- saksi hidup dari kecelakaan nuclear yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Bukankah berbahaya?

Tentu saja! Oh, dia harus membuat Dadynya terkesan dengan skripsi yang ia ajukan, agar ia bisa menembus jalur menuju MIT secara mulus. Sudah hampir 5 jam ia mencari tapi tak kunjung mendapat objek yang ia inginkan. Sesuatu yang unik, objek yang sama dan berjumlah banyak dengan berbagai variasi

"nyamuk sialan!" pria itu geram saat beberapa nyamuk mulai mengerubungi kepalanya, membuat dengungan tak berarti yang membuatnya risih. Tunggu!

"bukan hal buruk" sekelebat senyum terbit di susut bibirnya. Sepertinya Kim Ryeowook baru saja dapat ide untuk skripsi gilanya

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan riang menyusuri koridor laboratorium keluarganya. Entah apakah tempat ini bisa dikatakan rumah atau tidak, yang pasti disinilah ia, Dady dan dongsaengnya tinggal. Anggaplah ini rumah!

"kuharap kalian betah tinggal disini" Ryeowook tersenyum simpul memandangi toples toples yang berisi ratusan nyamuk yang baru saja ia tangkarkan. Menjijikkan!

"kau sudah menemukan idenya Kim?" suara barithone yang tenang mengalur merdu menyapa indra pendengaran Ryeowook. Disusul suara sruputan teh yang hangat. Terlihat dari asapnya yang masih mengepul juga aroma jasmine yang kuat

"kau akan terkesan dad" Ryeowook enggan untuk menoleh. Kelebatan hal hal menabjupkan rasanya berseliweran dengan bebas saat ia memandang nyamuk nyamuknya.

"dari mana kau dapat nyamuk nyamuk itu? Berisik sekali" Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kata 'berisik' dari ayahnya. oke! Ia memang salah dalam hal ini. Ayahnya terkena paparan radiasi yang membuatnya bisa mendengar dengan frekuensi suara dibawah 20 Hz.

"Fukushima" Yesung menegang. Seketika ia memandang putra sulungnya yang masih asyik bercengkrama dengan peliharaan barunya itu. Jasmine tea yang semula di genggamanya jadi tak menarik. Perasaan kalut, takut dan waspada! Itulah yang kini menggerayangi seluruh panca indranya

"jangan kesana lagi Ryeowook. Berapa kali lagi Dady harus ingatkan padamu!" Ryeowook diam. Ia tahu betul apa yang sedang menghantam memory Dady nya saat nama kota itu disebut. Kota yang bernasip sedikit lebih beruntung dari Chenobyl.

"dan berapa kali harus ku katakan pada Dady bahwa ini pasion ku!" Ryeowook pergi. Meninggalkan Dady nya begitu saja. Batinya juga bergemuruh takut. Tapi ia sulung keluarga ini, apapun yang pernah terjadi di tempat itu bukanlah hal yang harus dilupakan. Ia harus mencari celah dari ketakutan yang memenjarakan hidupnya

.

.

Sebuah tangan kecil mendekap mata Yesung. Membuat ia terkejut sekaligus sadar dari lamunan mengerikanya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati anak bungsunya tersenyum menggemaskan. Memberikan kekuatan untuk melupakan memory kelamnya

"Dady sedang apa?" Yesung tersenyum. Menarik pelan tangan jagoan kecilnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya

"tidak. Dady hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara merayakan ulang tahun Kyu tahun ini" aroma yang ia rindukan. Begitulah bau Kyuhyun setiap kali Yesung menghirup ceruk leher putra bungsunya

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi Dady!" Yesung terkekeh. Sedikit mengacak rambut kriwil putranya. Ya! Kyuhyunya kini sudah 10 tahun. Waktu yang lama bukan? Banyak hal telah terjadi –keh

"sungguh?"

"iya! Aku akan minta pada wookie hyung untuk memberiku sedikit paparan agar aku bisa tumbuh setinggi Dady, bahkan melebihi Dady!" Kyuhyun bercerita dengan menggebu gebu. Pipi tembamnya ikut bergoyang saat ia bercerita dengan semangat

"ha ha ha…. Benarkah? Memang sehebat apa hyung mu itu Kyu?"

"Wookie hyung itu hebat Dady! Kenapa Dady tidak langsung meluluskanya saja, dia jadi sering bermain dengan nyamuk sekarang"

"Dady" Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan saat suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan bercengkrama mereka. Suara lembut dari pria kecil yang tengah berdiri sembari mengucek matanya. Pertanda bahwa ia baru saja bangun tidur

"tetap di tempatmu Kim Kibum! Jangan bergerak!"

.

.

" _kau harus melakukanya sayang….. Umma percaya padamu, Umma mohon lakukan sayang" peluh membanjiri wajah dan sekujur tubuh wanita yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan putranya. Rasa sakit yang benar benar mencengkeram seluruh syarafnya. Mata caramelnya memandang sang putra dengan pandangan memohon. Meyakinkah putranya bahwa yang akan mereka lakukan bukanlah suatu kesalahan_

" _tidak! Tidak, Umma… tidak akan pernah!" Ryeowook menggeleng dengan keras. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan ini, bahkan ia belum diperbolehkan melakukan ini oleh sang Dady. Ia tak akan melakukannya! Tidak atau ia tak akan melihat ibunya selamanya –hanya itu yang ada di fikiran Kim Ryeowook!_

" _kau bisa Kim Ryeowook, Umma mohon…. Selamatkan adikmu, selamatkan adikmu" Ryeowook menggeleng fruatasi, suaranya sudah habis untuk sekedar menggumamkan kata 'Umma'. Ibunya tengah kesakitan dan sekarat, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu. Ia bisa, tapi tak ingin!_

" _um-uma…. Bertahanlah, Dady dan hyung akan segera pulang… kumohon Umma…. Kumohon bertahanlah" Ryeowook ketakutan saat Ummanya hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit sang ibu seolah sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Ryeowook ketakutan! Dengan tangan bergetar ia membelai pelan rambut ibunya, menyeka keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajah ibunya_

" _Ryeowook, selamatkan adik- adikmu. Umma akan selalu bersamamu sayang" suara lirih itu terdengar lagi. Seperti janji dan –sebuah pesan terakhir yang harus ia lakukan_

" _ma –ma –af kan aku Umma"_

"UMMA!" Ryeowook berteriak panik. Nafasnya tersenggal senggal. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. pria itu mengurut pelan dadanya. Menetralkan detak jantungnya, meyakinkan bahwa itu semua mimpi. Mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya bertahun tahun lamanya. Entah apa ia masih bisa bermimpi hal lain atau tidak, bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir tidur tanpa memimpikan hal itu.

.

.

.

TBC/ Delete?

.

.

Haloouuuu. Saya kembali dengan ff brothership. Gimana menurut kalian? Jika banyak yang review dan minat akan saya lanjutkan, tapi kalau tidak akan saya musnahkan dengan sekali klik #Hehe. Semoga kalian suka dan terimakasih semuanya, mohon dukungan dan reviewnya **#DeepBow**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Voce**_

 _ **Cast : Super Junior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Musim telah berganti. Masa telah berlalu. Matahari telah terbit dan terbenam berulang kali. Namun Ryeowook belum juga bergeser dari posisinya. Masih terus mengobrak abrik kehidupan komunitas yang disebut 'nyamuk'. Ayolah Ryeowook-ah dia juga makhluk Tuhan, tak seharusnya kau perlakukan mereka secara tidak berperi ke Tuhanan bukan?

Sekali lagi Ryeowook mengambil salah satu nyamuk peliharaanya dengan menggunakan pinset. Meletakkannya secara berhati hati dalam sebuah preparat kecil. Menjebaknya dengan gelembung air agar ia tak bisa bergerak kemana mana. Ia mulai menutup preparat dengan berhati hati, agar tak menimbulkan gelembung udara di dalamnya. Selesai! Ia menaikkan lagi kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot. Langkah selanjutnya adalah mengekstraksi darah nyamuk. Ia sengaja mencampurkanya dengan air, agar darah yang ada pada nyamuk tersebut bisa bercampur dengan air di dalamnya. Oke tahapan selanjutnya adalah mengujinya di bawah mikroskop khusus yang ia rancang sendiri

"5 Gy. Kurasa kalian berada agak jauh dari tempat itu ya" sedikit bergumam kemudian melakukan pendataan pada papan list yang berada tak jauh dari tanganya.

"ah. Selesai" Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Bekerja tanpa dibantu robot memang melelahkan. Ia melirik jam sekilas. Pukul 3 dini hari. Pantas saja matanya mulai lelah. Shit! Ia harus presentasi besuk pagi, dan semua peralatanya belum dibereskan! Dengan sedikit tergesa gesa Ryeowook menata kembali semua preparat yang telah ia buat, memasukkanya dalam kardus khusus agar tidak pecah, juga mikroskop khusus yang telah ia gabungkan dengan dosimeter saku yang tentu saja menjadi peralatan utama presentasinya besuk.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah dengan santai memasuki ruang sidang. Berdebar? Kalian gila? Ia sengaja berlama lama di universitas ini hanya agar semua penelitianya dibiayai kampus, bukan benar benar untuk menuntut ilmu. Tapi apalah daya jika salah satu Professor pengujinya kali ini adalah Dady nya sendiri yang pasti tak akan meluluskanya dengan mudah. Dapat C pun itu sudah untung –ku rasa

"Ryeowook- ssi, silahkan dimulai presentasinya" Ryeowook memandang satu persatu Professor yang mengujinya. Oke semua adalah sahabat Dady nya. Termasuk Professor Dady nya dulu juga ada. Sial!

"ne. terimakasih atas kesempatan yang telah di berikan…" sulung Kim itu mulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia teliti selama ini. Ia memberi judul 'A Voce' yang artinya sebuah suara.

"rata rata nyamuk di Fukushima telah terpapar radiasi, entah sengaja atau tidak efek stokastik yang dihasilkan paparan itu membuat nyamuk nyamuk ini mengalami mutasi genetik yang beragam. Seperti yang kita ketahui, efek stokastik tidak bergantung pada dosis paparan yang diterima. Maka dari itu saya mencoba mengelompokkan nyamuk nyamuk ini dalam rata rata dosis. Kenapa? Karna meski mutasi genetik yang dihasilkan berbeda namun tetap memiliki kemiripan. Misalnya pada sampel nyamuk 1.01" Ryeowook memasangkan preparat nyamuk tersebut pada mikroskopnya

"dari angka yang tertera pada dosimeter terlihat bahwa ia terkena paparan radiasi sebesar 20 Gy, hal ini menyebabkan nyamuk ini memiliki ketebalan kulit 3 kali lebih tebal dari pada nyamuk pada umumnya, hal ini membuat nyamuk ini mampu bertahan hidup selama 1 bulan. Sedangkan frekuensi suara yang dihasilkan mencapai 50 Hz. Hal ini tentu berbeda dengan nyamuk dengan paparan 5 Gy. Preparat ini berisi nyamuk dengan dosis paparan 5 Gy menunjukkan lapisan kulit yang lebih tipis dari pada nyamuk dengan paparan 20 Gy, namun dapat hidup hingga 5 tahun, mungkin lebih. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin bagi nyamuk yang notabene hanya bisa hidup 10 hari bukan. Dari setiap sampel nyamuk yang telah saya amati, nyamuk dengan dosis paparan 5 Gy adalah yang paling lama hidup dan mendapat paparan secara langsung. Bukan genesis"

"nyamuk dengan dosis ini adalah saksi hidup dari kecelakaan Fukushima, DNA nya yang unik membuat ia mampu bertahan tanpa terjadi mutasi mengerikan pada struktur DNA nya. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa misteri tentang para pekerja di Fukushima seolah tak pernah terpecahkan. Dan kini saya persembahkan saksi hidup kisah pekerja Fukushima" sebuah tampilan pada layar monitor ditampilkan dihadapan 3 Professor penguji Ryeowook yang kini tampak sedikit tertarik. Ayolah jika hanya membahas mutasi genetik bocah Tk pun bisa!

Ketika pemutar suara dinyalakan muncul Tampilan spektum dengan ketinggian peak (puncak) yang berbeda namun konstan. Dari gambar tersebut dapat diketahui bahwa alat yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi frekuensi dengungan nyamuk adalah detektor dengan sensor suara. Sumbu X menyatakan intensitas sedang sumbu Y menyatakan waktu. Peak yang ditunjukkan berbentuk konstan pada setiap 2 detik sekali. Jika hasil gelombang pada tiap 2 detik dicacah menjadi lebih kecil maka akan dihasilkan peak dengan ketinggian yang beragam dan tidak lagi konstan. Ryeowook mulai merangkai laptopnya dengan amplifier yang kemudian di hubungkan dengan arus AC.

"apa harus AC?" sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari salah satu Professornya. Prof. Jung

"ini hal mendasar, jika kita menggunakan DC maka cacahan gelombang yang dikirim ke amplifier tidak akan cukup kuat untuk menghasilkan frekuensi 20 Hz"

"lanjutkan" setelah proses perangkaian alat selesai terdengarlah bunyi berisik berdengung yang sangat mengganggu. Awalnya bunyi itu hanya seperti bunyi plastik yang di gesek gesekkan pada speaker namun setelah Ryeowook memutar tombol tombol yang mengatur tahanan dan kawan kawanya pada amplifier, suara itu berubah menjadi semakin halus dan perlahan menjadi sebuah bunyi yang dapat kita kenal.

"apa yang mereka katakan" kali ini Dady nya yang bertanya. Lengkap dengan wajah dingin yang meremehkan

"lihat pada grafik. Peak yang ditimbulkan menunjukkan intensitas yang sama dengan intensitas suara manusia. Begitu juga dengan pola peak yang dihasilkan. 16 dB tiap seper seconya. Dari sini dapat kita tarik kesimpulan bahwa nyamuk juga berbicara seperti kita. Hanya saja dengan bahasa yang berbeda"

"lalu?" Dady nya memang menyebalkan.

"ini adalah program yang dirancang untuk menerjemahkan bahasa pemrograman pada komputer. Dengan sedikit modifikasi, jika kita mengcopy data pada grafik ini ke dalam program ini makan kita dapat melihat apa yang para nyamuk itu katakan" Ryeowook mulai melakukan apa yang ia sampaikan. Mengcopy file kemudian menekan enter sebagai langkah akhir. Dan wala!

 **PANAS**

Satu kata hasil terjemahan yang tertera setelah loading yang cukup lama. Membuat dahi ketiga Professor itu sukses mengkerut hebat

"apa maksudnya itu Ryeowook ssi? Apa data yang kau peroleh itu valid? Bisa jadi program yang kau jalankan tidak sesuai" kali ini mantan Professor Dady nya yang bertanya. Prof. Kanawa

" data ini jelas valid, dan anda bisa memeriksa sendiri bagaimana struktur program yang saja jalankan. Dan dari sampel darah yang berada pada perut nyamuk ini, darahnya berusia sekitar 5 tahun 7 bulan. Nyamuk ini mengalami sterilisasi berarti ia terakhir menghisap darah tepat di bulan maret 2011, sesaat sebelum peristiwa Fukushima terjadi, yang terlihat adalah selama beberapa detik nyamuk ini hanya mengucapkan kata 'panas' dan karena otak nyamuk yang tidak sama dengan otak manusia maka kemungkinan besar nyamuk ini mengalami traumatik tinggi karena ledakan itu"

"kau begitu yakin bahwa yang kau rekam bukan bunyi dengungan dari lingkungan? Bagaimana kau mengatasinya?" Ryeowook menaikkan kaca matanya. Siap menjelaskan pada Dady nya tercinta

"detektor sensor suara yang saya gunakan dilengkapi dengan kolimator yang mencegah adanya dengungan dari lingkungan"

Ketiga Professor itu nampak mengangguk anggukkan kepala jenius mereka. Oh semoga ia lulus kali ini, ini judul ke 5 yang ia ajukan! Dady nya adalah biang keladi ketidak lulusanya selama ini.

"dari mana kau tahu itu Darah manusia, bukan darah telur nyamuk?"

"DNA nya menunjukkan bahwa itu murni darah manusia, karna telurnya seketika mati" sialan sekali memang Dady nya itu

"sebelum keputusan final, Kim Ryeowook ssi apa kami boleh tahu apa motif mu meneliti suara nyamuk Fukushima? Tentu selain kejadian para pekerja?"

Ryeowook tersenyum sedikit saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari Prof. Jung –menyakitkan sebenarnya "seseorang yang aku kenal juga bekerja disana saat itu"

"ekhem" Yesung nampak berdehem keras dan mengajak dua patnernya untuk berdiskusi. Mengalihkan perhatian sebelum putranya itu bersimbah air mata dan merengek minta bertemu 'seseorang itu'

Bebrapa detik. Hingga menit. Oke setengah jam!

"kami memutuskan. Kau lulus, dengan nilai B+" Ryeowook membeo. Apa? Ia melirik Dady nya yang hanya menggedikkan bahu tak mau tahu. Ck!

"kau benar benar putra Kim Yesung. Nathan Kim, selamat!"

"kamsahamnida" Ryeowook menjabat satu persatu tangan Professornya sembari mengintip nilai hasil sidangnya. Bahkan Professor Dadynya memberi nilai A, apa apaan si kepala besar itu, C? yang benar saja

.

.

Kediaman Kim sedang tenang. Ryeowook yang nampak terkapar karena kelelahan. Prof. Kim yang sedang menikmati sore sembari bercanda dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Juga Jaco si robot buatan Ryeowook yang nampak setia mengipasi tubuh lelah sang majikan.

"apa wookie hyung lulus kali ini Dady?" Kyuhyun bertanya, Yesung hanya mengangguk sembari membenarkan tatanan rambut salah satu putra kembarnya.

"Dady apa jika wookie hyung lulus aku bisa sembuh?" suara memilukan itu dari Kibum. Si putra kembar yang sedang duduk di dekatnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah

"Kibum –ah. Dady janji kau akan sembuh, dan kau bisa bermain dengan Kyuhyun suatu hari nanti" Kibum hanya tersenyum getir. Benarkah? Ia seperti radioaktif berjalan yang harus memakai pakaian khusus dari timbal. Ia terlihat seperti monster sekarang. Bahkan untuk bersama Kyuhyun ia harus berada pada radius setidaknya 1 m. Benarkah ia bisa sembuh?

"Dady, kau mau tahu DNA siapa yang ku temukan di nyamuk nyamuk itu?" hanya gumaman yang bahkan membuat Yesung langsung menoleh. Memastikan apa yang putranya katakan. Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari sulung Kim yang tampak kepayahan itu

"hyung akan memberikan kyu hadiah, kyu mau apa?" Ryeowook bangkit. Mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan adik tembamnya ini

"kyu mau baju robot yang bagus, seperti punya Kibum hyung" seketika Ryeowook diam. Agak tak suka saat nama itu terlintas di gendang telinganya

"hyung akan buatkan mobil mobilan yang bisa jadi robot, seperti di TV, mau?" Kyuhyun menimbang nimbang. Mengangguk kemudian dan kembali memainkan mobil mobilannya. Mereka tetap anak kecil yang berperilaku seperti usianya eoh

"hyung, aku juga mau" suara Kibum nampak gembira. Dan Ryeowook hanya menatap anak monster itu jengah

"bisakah kau tak mengganggu hidupku?" satu kata yang membuat Kibum reflek memeluk Yesung. Sulung Kim itu kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Kursi dan komputer kesayanganya yang berada tepat di depan ruang keluarga. Cih, ia harus melanjutkan kembali risetnya bukan? Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya semangat kali ini

.

.

Yesung menatap wajah seseorang yang berada dalam sebuah kapsul besar di hadapanya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan dengan senang hati menikmati wajah damai manusia di depanya. Manusia yang bahkan tak sanggup membuka matanya sedikitpun. Bahkan ruangan ini terasa sangat menusuk tulang

"Dady, apa Donghae hyung tidak kedinginan?" Ryeowook datang. Ikut memandang wajah teduh dihadapanya

"dia sedang melakukan dialisis darah, suhu ini akan membantunya. Bagaimana Ryeowook ah, apa stock nitrogen cair yang kita pesan sudah sampai? Donghae akan segera membutuhkanya"

"lebih dari itu, lihat apa yang ku dapat" Ryeowook menunjukkan sebuah preparat yang berisi darah

"DNA Donghae hyung yang belum terkontaminasi" mata Yesung membulat. Dahinya sedikit berkerut sembari menerima preparat itu

"kau bercanda?"

"anggaplah suara nyamuk yang aku temukan hanya sebuah batu loncatan untuk kesembuhan hae hyung dan jalan bagi kita untuk menghancurkan para pahlawan. –saat tim kita sudah lengkap nanti" Ryeowook tidak bercanda. Kilatan kemarahan dan luka jelas tergambar disana

"kau tidak bercanda untuk membalaskan dendam umma mu" Yesung bergumam, menepuk pelan pundak putranya. Tersenyum senang karna akhirnya pencarianya akan segera menemui titik terang

"dan aku akan kembali menjadi anak kedua Prof. Kim" Ryeowook terkekeh, masih memandang tabjub wajah hyung terkasihnya yang tidur dengan damai

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

Ough, panjang banget. Dan semoga kesan fisikanya masuk. Hehe, maaf kalo kalo ada yang salah. Dan **Gy= satuan untuk dosis radiasi.** Mungkin cerita ini akan sedikit panjang **,** harapan saya semoga kalian tidak bosan. #Hehe, jangan lupa yang tersesat di sini untuk meninggalkan jejak biar bisa mudah ditemukan # !. terimakasih buat yang uda review dan fav. Di chap kemarin… yeay yippie! **#DeepBow**

 **Sur0203** : ke keluarga Ryeowook. Hayo tebakkkk

 **Guest** : semoga ngga mengecewakan ^^

 **melani.** : disini uda mulai kelihatan kan, mau kemana ceritanya?

 **Jihyunelf** : gezzzz… anda teliti sekali bung.


	3. Chapter 3

**A VOCE**

 **Cast : Super Junior**

 **.**

 **.**

Bau tanah yang masih basah.

Cuaca yang sedikit mendung karna memang hari masih pagi. Kabut tipis membentang seolah menutupi segala sesuatu yang ada di depan sana. Kim Ryeowook. Disinilah dia, ditanah kelahiranya Slovakia –bukan hanya ia, tapi seluruh saudaranya. Langkahnya kian pasti saat mulai menapaki tanah perkuburan yang memang tak jauh dari rumahnya dulu. Inilah masalahnya!

Samar samar ia melihat seseorang dengan baju putih tengah duduk sembari meletakkan bunga untuk makam ibunya. Siapa?

"noona?" suara Ryeowook hampir tercekat –tak ingin keluar, saat mendapati seseorang yang ia panggil noona tadi mulai berdiri dan memandang kearahnya. Masih dengan senyum yang sama –mata coklat caramel itu berbinar dengan indah, membuat lesung pipit kecil muncul di ujung bibirnya

"kau kembali!" entah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan Ryeowook tak terlalu paham, yang pasti jantungnya mencelos saat wanita ini tiba tiba saja memeluknya sembari menangis terisak. Kabut tipis seolah menyembunyikan mereka –dari kenyataan diluar sana. Dari penglihatan mereka yang bahkan tak dapat membuka mata.

Sunyi

Sekarang pukul 08.00 pagi waktu setempat, dan kursi panjang di pinggir jalan ini menambah kesan dingin pada dua orang yang mendudukinya

"maafkan aku. Aku kira tadi Donghae" suara wanita itu masih serak. Sedikit menyesal dan merasa –sungkan. Bahkan terlalu malu untuk sekedar menatap lawan bicaranya.

"tak apa" hanya jawaban singkat yang mewakili betapa terpuruknya seorang Kim Ryeowook. Sebegitu banyaknyakah cinta semua orang untuk Hyungnim nya itu? Ryeowook menoleh Menatap wajah malaikatnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak mendengar nyanyian bak senandung nuri itu

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengunjungi ibu mu?" Ryeowook hanya diam. Sedikit mendecih tak bersemangat saat memory menyakitkan itu menghantam batinya.

"bukan" sedikit jeda untuk sekedar menyiapkan batinya mengeluarkan kalimat selanjutnya, "Aku kemari untuk –meng" _**Szzing –**_

Bunyi berdenging keras memekakan telinga terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota. Mereka berdua sontak menutup telinga sembari meringis kesakitan saat bunyi gila itu tak juga berhenti. menggerang tertahan. Perlahan tapi pasti semua saraf indra tak berfungsi semestinya, perut yang seperti dikocok dengan blender dan seluruh darah yang seolah tertarik menuju otak. Beberapa saat hingga rasanya kepala menjadi pening dan pandangan perlahan mengabur hingga _**–DUARR**_

Tak begitu yakin. Yang pasti setelah mendengar dentuman keras yang menggema di udara mereka refleks tiarap dibawah kursi. Awan panas mengepul tepat diatas kepala. Perasaan terbakar seperti benar benar menyentuh permukaan kulit. Dada serasa sesak bahkan untuk mengais udara rasanya tak mungkin.

Beberapa saat, hingga dirasa aman. Pria itu bangkit, menepuk pelan kerikil yang menempel di celananya. Fokus pria itu berubah saat menyadari ia bersama 'sang noona pujaan hati' saat mengalami kejadian mengerikan tadi

"noona tak apa?" Ryeowook menatap khawatir wanita yang masih meringkuk sembari menutup telinganya. Perlahan wanita itu mendongak, meneliti wajah Ryeowook yang nampak sangat panik. Bola mata yang bergerak gusar juga nafas yang tak beraturan

"aku tak apa Wookie, aku sudah terbiasa. Ayo!" wanita itu bangkit. Mengulurkan tanganya pada pria yang kini malah memandang aneh dirinya. Sedikit panik dan terkesan tergesa gesa. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan yang pasti Ryeowook hanya menurut saat wanita itu menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah gorong gorong besar dibawah tanah. Hanya lubang ventilasi kecil yang menjadi sumber cahaya dan pemasok udara segar bagi mereka. Bahkan baunya, ugh!

"maksudmu?" mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook wanita itu menjadi sedikit panik. Terlihat dari kerutan diantara kedua alisnya. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan penjelasan wanita di hadapanya. Bayangan kebahagiaan seolah direnggut dari hadapan matanya. Bayangan akan melihat Donghae kembali sembuh dan membuka mata, bayangan ia menghancurkan si tua yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Bahkan bayangan Kyuhyun yang merengek di depanya, juga gedung MIT yang melambai lambai menari didepan matanya ikut padam. Semua itu sirna saat wanita ini mengatakan bahwa tak ada satupun orang yang akan keluar dari negara ini dengan selamat –kecuali pemerintah. Tentu saja

"perkelahian saudara –dengan ceko" Ryeowook menatap wanita yang berbisik disampingnya. Bersembunyi dari inspeksi tentara daerah slovakia.

"tapi kau dokter, dalam perang ti –"

"tidak ada hukum perang disini Ryeowook! Diam atau kau tertangkap!"

.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum lembut saat menerima paket dari slovakia. Putranya menepati janji. Janji seorang ilmuan Kim. Selama 2 minggu Ryeowook tak pernah sekalipun mengirimkan kabar ataupun surat padanya, belum lagi rasanya sangat mustahil jika sampai ada artikel yang akan sampai ke internet tentang negara kecil itu. Keh! Tapi adanya kiriman ini menandakan bahwa putranya itu baik baik saja bukan?

"tak ada surat? –keh dasar anak itu" Yesung bersenandung ria. Bayangan melihat kembali kelopak mata Donghae yang terbuka rasanya membuat jantungnya berdentum gila. Putranya akan kembali!

"Dad apa Wookie Hyung sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun bertanya, meletakkan kepala mengantuknya diatas meja besi panjang yang dingin, sedikit menyingkirkan bungkusan berbau busuk yang ada di dekat kepalanya

"Wookie Hyung butuh jalan jalan kyu. Mungkin 2 minggu lagi dia pulang" Yesung masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Menyuntikkan beberapa DNA baru kedalam tubuh Donghae, berharap sel sel itu mampu mereplikasi dan bertahan

"apa Wookie Hyung sedang mengunjungi ibu?" Kibum menyahut. Ikut memainkan jemarinya diantara dinginya meja besi ruangan ini.

"Kibum, kau sudah cek darah hari ini? Katakan pada Dady berapa Ci aktivitasnya heum?" pria itu belum menoleh. Masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya pada sang putra sulung. Ayolah dia single parents yang berusaha 'menyembuhkan' kembali satu putranya

"40 Ci dad" Kibum melihat perutnya –baju, berfikir apa didalam sana ada semacam sumber radiasi gamma yang dulu pernah tertelan olehnya saat masih kecil

"tidak apa apa bum, kalau Wookie Hyung dan hae Hyung juga Dady bersama kau pasti bisa sembuh, kita akan keluarkan sakit itu dari dirimu. Dan aku bisa meminjam baju robot kerenmu itu" bocah gembil itu tersenyum. Meyakinkan saudara kembarnya.

Yesung tersenyum simpul mendengarkan penuturan salah satu putra bungsunya. Menggelengkan kepala sejenak saat rasa pening itu tiba tiba datang memborbardir otaknya. Berdentum seperti menggedor tengkorak batunya. Ia melirik kalender 1 bulan lagi. Dan Donghae?

"Kibum?" Yesung menusap pelan pucuk kepala putranya. Sedikit tak tega saat ia terpaksa membangunkan putranya yang tengah terlelap

"iya Dady?" Kibum mengucek matanya, memperhatikan ruangan sekeliling. Ah! Dia sudah di kamar, ia bisa melepaskan baju berat ini sekarang. Kamar berlapis material Pb tanpa sudut yang memang didesain khusus untuknya

"kapan Wookie Hyung pulang Dady, kapan aku bisa tidur dengan Kyuhyun?" Kibum terus bertanya sembari memasukkan kaki kecilnya ke dalam celana piamanya. Mengamati sang Dady yang terlihat sedikit pucat

"dengar, Kibum" Yesung menjeda kalimatnya. Matanya seolah tak sanggup menatap langsung manik kelam putranya, Apapun yang terjadi Kibum hanya anak 10 tahun yang masih sangat kekanakan. Sedikit tak tega untuk mengucapkan kalimat ini "kau bisa menjaga Kyuhyun sampai Wookie Hyung pulang? Sampai Donghae Hyung bangun?"

"apa yang terjadi dad?" Kibum itu cerdas. Semua putranya memiliki kecerdasan dan sensitifitas diatas rata rata. Huft!

"berjanjilah pada Dady Kibum, jaga Kyuhyun. Mengerti" raut wajah putranya berubah. Menjadi sedikit tegang dan nampak beremosi, tak seperti Kibum yang hanya memiliki satu permintaan dalam hidupnya –Kibumnya yang tenang

"aku tidak ingin jadi ilmuan seperti kalian! Kalian menyakiti banyak orang, aku tak mau bermain dengan semua itu dad!" sedikit tertohok dengan jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir mungil itu. Sekali lagi Yesung hanya tersenyum miris, matanya seolah sudah tak kuat untuk lebih lama terbuka. Badanya serasa lemas berkali lipat. Mungkin ini efek dari obat yang ia konsumsi 1 jam lalu

"hanya jaga Kyuhyun dan pastikan Donghae Hyung bangun Kibum, hanya sampai Wookie Hyung pulang. Dady mohon"

"Dady akan pergi" Yesung mendekap putranya. Kali ini saja. Ia ingin memeluk Kibum lebih lama dari biasanya, ia ingin mengingat bahwa ia mempunyai putra yang begitu hebat. Putra yang sanggup menanggung kejamnya hidup di usia sekecil ini.

"Dady? Kau harus melepaskan aku. Aku tak mau Dady sakit" Kibum terisak. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi, ia paham dengan keadaan keluarganya. Dady nya akan pergi –lama. Entah apa yang membuat jantungnya sesak. Ia hanya anak kecil. Aku hanya anak kecil Tuhan! Haruskah aku mengerti!

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah saat si bungsu Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan sang Dady. Nyaman. Ia ingin mengambil air minum untuk membasahi kerongkonganya yang kering.

"Dady, aku mau minum" Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Dadynya. Dingin? Adakah yang salah? Apa dia demam?

"Dady?" bocah itu mengulangi panggilanya. Memperhatikan wajah ayahnya yang tak lagi seperti biasanya. Dady nya pucat! Apa Dady nya sakit?

"Kibum!" auman Kyuhyun seperti ancaman –perlahan. Kaki mungil itu mendekat, sudah lengkap dengan lelehan air mata yang menggenang di setiap sudut mata kelamnya

"Dady tidak sakit Kyuhyun" ia mendekati adiknya. Tidak memeluk! Hanya mendekat dan melihat kepanikan diwajah sang bungsu Kim

"kita panggil dokter Kibum! Dady harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit! KIBUM!" Kyuhyun menyentak kasar. Tak sabar karena Kibum hanya duduk diam sembari mengamati wajah Dady mereka

"apakah maksudmu menjaga adalah memastikan Kyuhyun makan dad? memastikan dia mandi dengan benar tiap pagi dan sore? Memastikan dia mengerjakan Pr nya dengan benar? Jawab Kibum Dady" suara kecil bergetar yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar. Hyung nya sudah tahu ini akan terjadi!

"katakan apa yang terjadi pada Dady Kim Kibum" Kibum tersenyum. Mengecup pelan kening Dady nya yang sedingin es, menyibakkan poni itu agar tak menutupi mata sipit Dady nya yang terpejam dalam damai

"Kyuhyun" Kibum siap. Ini janjinya pada sang Dady semalam, ini tentang janji seorang Kim! Bahwa ia akan menjaga Kyuhyun dan memastikan Donghae Hyungnya bangun!

"KIBUM!" hanya air mata. Kedua bocah itu saling terduduk lemas, di dua sudut yang berbeda dalam satu ruangan ini. Hanya mampu menatap tak percaya wajah tenang Dady mereka yang tak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa mereka kini benar benar hidup sendiri di dunia ini! Hanya Kibum yang Kyuhyun miliki – dan hanya Kyuhyun alasan yang Kibum miliki

LeuKimia. Efek stokastik yang diterima Yesung akibat paparan radiasi beberapa tahun lalu. Paparan yang ia terima saat kecelakaan besar itu terjadi, bohong jika hanya pendengaranya saja yang bertambah tajam karena radiasi itu! Nyatanya dalam waktu 6 tahun mulai terlihat bahwa benih benih radiasi itu mulai memborbardir sel sel sehatnya, memberinya sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa ia harus melepas seluruh putranya di dunia yang dingin dan kejam ini. Menemui istrinya.

.

.

.

" _ **kau ingat pulang. Hyung?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Wala… ada usul buat nama si 'noona?'. Dan terimakasih banyak buat yang uda review dan fav. #DeepBow**_

 _ **Jangan lupa review ^^**_

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Ci = satuan aktivitas/ intensitas radiasi**_

 _ **Efek stokastik = efek jangka panjang**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Voce**_

 _ **Cast : Super Junior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Untuk bahasa dan segalanya. Bagi yang tidak berminat dan takut kepolosanya berkurang #Wala saya sarankan untuk menghindari membaca chapter ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ryeowook berlari kalang kabut setelah mendengar jeritan ibunya dari arah lab. Bawah tanah keluarga mereka. Batinya bergemuruh takut saat melihat sang ibu yang sudah bersimbah darah sembari menggigil kedinginan. Ia bingung! Apa yang terjadi!_

" _umma!" Ryeowook kecil segera mengumpulkan semua selimut yang ada di kediaman mereka. Menghalau rasa dingin yang juga menyapanya. Badai di luar sangat kencang dan rumah mereka tak memiliki cukup listrik untuk memasang penghangat ruangan_

" _w-w-wook" bibir ibunya sudah membiru. Oksigen di ruangan ini semakin menipis! rasanya Paru paru mereka benar benar akan membeku dalam beberapa menit lagi_

" _um-ma…. Umma…. Bertahanlah" ibunya menggeleng. Mempererat genggamanya pada tangan sang putra. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan apa yang ia coba buat tadi. Putranya butuh listrik tambahan untuk menyalakan pemanas mereka. Begitupun anak yang berada dalam kandunganya_

" _kau bisa sayang –kau bisa melakukanya. Buat reaktornya dan berikan radiofarmaka itu pada ibu.. kau bisa sayang" sekuat tenaga wanita itu mencoba meyakinkan putranya. Berucap dengan bibir dan gigi yang hampir mengatub karna kedinginan_

" _tidak umma –tidak! Dady melarangku, aku akan buat reaktornya tapi tidak dengan farmakanya. Itu berbahaya" Ryeowook menggeleng keras. Liquid bening nan hangat merembes seiring isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungil kecilnya –bibir yang sama birunya dengan milik sang umma_

" _wookie…. Hanya tinggal itu farmaka yang kita punya. Adikmu membutuhkanya, kau tidak menyayangi mereka eoh?" Ryeowook tahu betul bagaimana membuat reaktor daya berskala kecil untuk menghasilkan listrik tambahan bagi rumah mereka. Dengan sisa bahan radioaktif yang mereka punya, akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama! Dan adik nya tak akan mempu menunggu selama itu! Ia hanya bisa menggeleng. Tak mau ambil resiko dengan menyuntikan farmaka berbahaya itu ke tubuh ibunya. Tidak akan!_

" _kau harus melakukanya sayang….. Umma percaya padamu, Umma mohon lakukan sayang" peluh membanjiri wajah dan sekujur tubuh wanita yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan putranya. Rasa sakit yang benar benar mencengkeram seluruh syarafnya. Mata caramelnya memandang sang putra dengan pandangan memohon. Meyakinkah putranya bahwa yang akan mereka lakukan bukanlah suatu kesalahan_

" _tidak! Tidak, Umma… tidak akan pernah!" Ryeowook menggeleng dengan keras. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan ini, bahkan ia belum diperbolehkan melakukan ini oleh sang Dady. Ia tak akan melakukannya! Tidak atau ia tak akan melihat ibunya selamanya –hanya itu yang ada di fikiran Kim Ryeowook!_

" _kau bisa Kim Ryeowook, Umma mohon…. Selamatkan adikmu, selamatkan adikmu" Ryeowook menggeleng fruatasi, suaranya sudah habis untuk sekedar menggumamkan kata 'Umma'. Ibunya tengah kesakitan dan sekarat, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu. Ia bisa, tapi tak ingin!_

" _um-uma…. Bertahanlah, Dady dan hyung akan segera pulang… kumohon Umma…. Kumohon bertahanlah" Ryeowook ketakutan saat Ummanya hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit sang ibu seolah sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Ryeowook ketakutan! Dengan tangan bergetar ia membelai pelan rambut ibunya, menyeka keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajah ibunya_

" _Ryeowook, selamatkan adik- adikmu. Umma akan selalu bersamamu sayang" suara lirih itu terdengar lagi. Seperti janji dan –sebuah pesan terakhir yang harus ia lakukan_

" _ma –ma –af kan aku Umma" perlahan dengan bergetar Ryeowook mengangkat tanganya. Menyuntikan radiofarmaka yang telah diramu kedalam nadi ibunya. Secepat kilat ia membuang suntikan itu saat liquid beningnya mulai berpindah. Tanganya masih bergetar dan bibirnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata 'umma' takut kalau kalau ia salah dan ibunya tak bisa bangun lagi_

" _u-u-umma?" perlahan getaran ditubuh ibunya mulai berkurang. Bahan radioaktif itu bekerja dengan cepat meningkatkan metabolisme tubuh._

" _hem? Cepat- cepat aktifkan reaktornya Ryeowook. Dady akan segera pulang dan adikmu akan segera lahir. Pemanasnya harus siap sebelum adikmu lahir" rasa sakit seolah menguliti tiap inchi sel dari wanita ini. Rasanya benar benar memilih kematian itu sendiri! Tapi ia harus bertahan –demi putranya!_

" _ta-ta" Ryeowook tak jadi membantah. Lebih baik ia segera bekerja dan tidak membuang waktu_

 _._

.

.

 _Suara nyaring konstan memenuhi ruang lab. Bawah tanah keluarga Kim. Ryeowook berteriak histeris memanggil manggil sang ibu yang kini tak menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Bocah kecil itu menghalangi tangan sang ayah yang berusaha menutupi wajah sang ibu dengan kain putih sebagai penghormatan terakhirnya. Batinya miris saat menatap Ryeowook yang begitu kesakitan! Putranya yang sekecil ini harus merasakan pahit yang segetir ini. Raungan Ryeowook tak juga berhenti bahkan saat Yesung terus mendekap dan membelai pelan puncak kepala anak itu. Membungkam tangisan putranya jauh di dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dekapan seorang ayah!_

 _Berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook Donghae nampak diam dan tegang. Jelas ia sama menderitanya seperti Ryeowook. Mata merah marahnya menambah kesan lelah diwajah itu. Urat urat kemarahan nampak menonjol, gemelutuk giginya menandakan betapa keras ia menahan cengkeraman pada rahang dan bubu buku jarinya. Ia tak tahan!_

" _apa yang terjadi Ryeowook –ah? Apa yang terjadi pada umma! Katakan! Kenapa kau diam! JAWAB AKU KIM RYEOWOOK!" suara Donghae yang berat dan mengintimidasi menyapa pendengaran Ryeowook kecil. Membuat bocah itu tertarik dari alam kekalutanya_

" _mi-mianhae hyung… hiks… umma… aku menyuntikkan farmakanya pada umma… kami kedinginan. Aku –aku"_

" _kau gila? Bukankah Dady sudah melarangmu ? kau TULI KIM RYEOWOOK!" Donghae hampir menghajar Ryeowook jika Yesung tak segera menahan kepalan tangan anak itu_

" _DONGHAE!" auman Yesung memecah segalanya. Menyadarkan putra sulungnya untuk tidak berteriak pada sang adik_

" _umma pergi bukan karna Ryeowook. Ia pergi karna sudah saatnya dia pergi Donghae, ia memilih adik kalian. Ia memilih dia untuk kita jaga" suara nyaring yang dikeluarkan detektor karena keberadaan sesosok bayi dibawahnya. Bayi itu –yang menyerap seluruh farmaka yang disuntikan Ryeowook ketubuh ibunya. Bayi itu yang menanggung seluruh radiasi dari darah ibunya. Bayi itu yang paling membutuhkan tuan farmaka untuk menyokong kehidupanya saat berada dalam kandungan sang ibu._

" _dia yang membunuh ibu –hyung"_

 _._

 _._

"BUKAN AKU HY-YUNG –BUAN AKU –BUAN HUNG! HYUNG!" wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa lelah yang menggelauti tubunya ia abaikan saat melihat keadaan pria disampingnya. Hatinya bergetar mendengar Ryeowook kesakitan!

"sttttt….. sttttttt…. Tak apa tak apa…. Sttttt… kau tak bersalah sttttt… tak apa" ia mengeratkan pelukanya pada Ryeowook. Menenangkan pria yang kini masih sibuk di alam mimpinya. Pria yang selalu berteriak histeris setiap malamnya –prianya

" _noona_?" Ryeowook terbangun. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal karna mimpi yang hampir membuatnya gila. Ia menatap tak percaya wanita di hadapanya. Ia tak pernah merasa malu menatap wanita ini dengan mata basahnya. Wanita yang mampu membuatnya terpejam barang sesaat saja. Hanya wanita ini

"wae? Kau mau sesuatu? Akan aku ambilkan" wanita itu masih memeluk Ryeowook dalam dekapan posesifnya. Tak ingin pria ini merasa kekurangan suatu apapun

" _gomawo_ " pria itu merapatkan dirinya pada pelukan wanita ini. Melesakan kepalanya dalam dekapan hangat wanita yang menerangi hidupnya selama berada di negara sialan ini.

Wanita itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah –sedikit berdehem karna Ryeowook melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya –err. Tangan wanita itu membelai pelan punggung Ryeowook yang dapat terjangkau olehnya. Membelainya dengan ritme beraturan berharap pria ini akan segera tenang.

Beberapa saat wanita ini hampir terpejam hingga suara Ryeowook membuatnya benar benar harus menahan kantuknya –mungkin "kau belum berpakaian dari tadi _noona_? Kau tak kedinginan eoh?" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. Oke prianya kembali! Ryeowook menatap mata wanita yang kini tengah merona hebat dan bergerak gelisah. Sibuk menarik selimut untuk menggulung dan membatasi tubuh telanjangnya dari tatapan lapar mata Ryeowook

"e –em a-a- -ku –" belum selesai wanita itu dengan kalimat pembelaanya. Wajahnya kembali dibuat panas dengan perkataan dan perbuatan pria ini. Tentu saja! Ia akan menyerah pada setiap sentuhan yang diberikan pria ini padanya! Sial!

"mau ku hangatkan?" tanpa persetujuan –tentu saja! Ryeowook melumat pelan bibir wanita itu. Menghujani bibir manis wanita ini dengan lumatan halus menuntutnya. Tangan tanganya tak pernah tinggal diam –menjangkau segala sesuatu yang dapat ia jangkau dan membuat wanita ini puas dalam erangan kenikmatanya. Kembali meraup kenikmatan yang pernah mereka capai beberapa saat lalu. Mengulangnya untuk menghabiskan sisa malam ini.

.

.

"noona cepat bangun dan pakai pakaianmu –atau kau mau aku memangsamu lagi heum?" Ryeowook berujar pelan di telinga wanitanya. Sengaja menggoda wanita yang tengah menggeliat malas dalam selimut besarnya

"kau keterlaluan" mata wanita itu masih terpejam tapi bibirnya sudah mengerucut lucu. Membuat Ryeowook makin gemas!

"kita harus cepat noona. Kumohon! Setelah berhasil mengirimkan plasenta Hae hyung dua bulan lalu aku pikir mereka mulai bergerilya di wilayah selatan. Jika mereka mengetahui keberadaanku mungkin kita tak akan pernah keluar dari negara ini"

"aku ikut kemanapun kau pergi" wanita ini tengah kasmaran. Hatinya benar benar tak pernah ambil pusing akan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi asalkan ia tetap bersama Ryeowooknya!

" _noona_ " Ryeowook menyentuh pelan tangan wanita yang kini bergelayut manja melingkari perutnya. Tangan wanita yang mengingatkan ia akan semua dosa yang telah ia lakukan. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Baiklah ia harus katakan ini

"kita akan ke korea. Aku akan mengembalikanmu pada hae hyung" wanita itu menggeleng kasar dibalik punggung Ryeowook. Masih belum melepaskan peganganya

"aku tak mau pulang kalau begitu! Kita disini saja! Tidak pulang juga tidak apa- apa. Di korea aku sudah tak punya siapa siapa" Ryeowook mendesah pelan –sebagian jiwanya berbahagia akan ucapan wanita ini. tapi jiwanya yang lain? Ia membalik badanya. Menangkup pipi mulus wanita yang katanya 'mau ikut dengannya ini' wanita keras kepalanya!

"aku bersalah karena terus menodaimu. Aku selalu merebut kebahagiaan Donghae hyung" mata sendu Ryeowook membuat wanita ini sadar. Ryeowooknya lebih mencintai sang hyung dibanding dirinya –ia bukan apa apa

"tak ada yang kau rebut! Kau tak menodaiku. Karna aku milikmu –Kim Ryeowook ssi" kecupan lembut wanita itu layangkan pada bibir pria ini. Sedikit kesusahan karna ia berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir Ryeowook dan dengan sigap tangan pria ini menopangnya. Membuat ciuman pagi mereka menjadi –sedikit lebih lama

.

.

.

DOR DOR DOR

CTAK

Ryeowook memutar revolver tipe colt miliknya. Kembali bersiap dengan meletakkan senjata itu disamping telinganya agar jika sewaktu waktu ada yang menghadang jalanya ia dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan musuhnya. Ia hanya ingin mengirimkan telegraph untuk keluarganya di rumah. Setidaknya memberi tahu Dady nya bahwa ia baik baik saja –dan sudah dua bulan ini ia sama sekali belum berhasil mencapai tempat dimana satu satunya telegraph di negara ini berada. Handphone? Ayolah ia tak punya cukup kapasitor untuk membuatnya!

Ryeowook merangkak mendekati semak belukar kering yang berada sekitar 2 meter di hadapanya. Akibat sering melakukan penyamaran wajahnya yang dulu putih bersih kini menjadi sedikit kecoklatan dan kering. Bulu bulu halus juga nampak menghiasi wajah yang pada dasarnya memang rupawan itu! Ayolah ia titisan Hipnos, si dewa maut! –keh

Ryeowook melepas teropongnya saat tak melihat siapapun nampak berjaga di area itu. Biasanya mereka akan berkerumun seperti semut disana meskipun daerah lain sedang porak poranda, tapi ini? Baiklah ia harus berhati hati!. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai memastikan keadaan. Pria itu sedikit berlari masih dengan revolver di tanganya. Ia kembali bersembunyi di balik drum drum berisi minyak tanah yang merupakan hambatan terakhir menuju tempat itu. Setelah memastikan semua aman kaki kakinya mulai berpacu untuk menjangkau tempat yang menjadi tujuan utamanya

"Nathan Kim, opraviť?" sebuah moncong senapan laras panjang tepat berada di uJung pelipis kirinya. Dengan terpaksa ia mengangkat tangan dan menjatuhkan senjatanya. Ia ketahuan kali ini! Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi kali ini mereka berhasil mengenalinya sebagai Nathan Kim –sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!

Baiklah bukan hal yang buruk! Setidaknya dia dibawa dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi saat orang orang ini tahu bahwa ia adalah Nathan Kim. Tapi bukankah itu justru pertanda buruk? Entah apa yang mereka katakan yang pasti sekarang Ryeowook didudukkan secara paksa di sebuah kursi dalam ruangan yang menurut Ryeowook terlihat 'modern' untuk ukuran negara ini

Ia mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang. Dan wala! Lihat beberapa orang dengan setelan jas lengkap serta sepatu kulit mengkilap nampak memasuki ruangan ini. Mata Ryeowook menyipit –memastikan bahwa dugaanya selama ini memang benar bahwa seseorang yang akan diperangi keluarganya juga terlibat dalam konflik berkepanjangan di negara ini. Seseorang yang juga memaksa Dady nya mengabdi sebagai ilmuan delegasi untuk negara ini selama puluhan tahun

"Ryeowook ssi tak kusangka anak berbakat sepertimu ada disini. Hilangnya dirimu dari korea selatan ternyata bukan hal yang sulit, aku kira Prof. Kim benar benar mengirimmu ke MIT setelah dia meluluskan mu beberapa bulan lalu" Prof. Kinawa. Seseorang yang merupakan salah satu biang kerok kerumitan keluarganya. Seseorang yang menjadi Prof. Dady nya dulu –juga Professor pengujinya beberapa bulan lalu. Seseorang yang mengirim Dady dan hyungnya ke Fukushima beberapa tahun lalu

"senang melihatmu lagi Professor" mata Ryeowook kini tertuju pada seseorang dengan wajah korea yang begitu kental. Mr. Lee –menteri pertahanan korea selatan, untuk apa? Dan Mr. Luis satu satunya eropa di sini.

"langsung saja. Kau tentu tahu proyek ITER yang tengah kita upayakan selama ini. Em –apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia akan beranjak pergi sebelum moncong revolver kembali berada di uJung pelipisnya

"tembak saja aku. Hah! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada ikut terikat dengan kalian –lagi pula aku tak secerdas itu"

"jangan merendahkan dirimu Ryeowook ssi, dunia tahu bahwa di usiamu yang ke 10 kau bahkan bisa membangun reaktor daya untuk fusi yah meskipun dalam skala kecil. Kalau bukan karna Kim Yesung yang selalu menggagalkanmu di ujian skripsi tentu kau sudah menjadi bagian dari ITER sejak beberapa tahun lalu –keh pria itu memang licik!" mata pria Kim itu memincing –menatap tajam menteri pertahanan negaranya. Dari mana orang itu tahu! Jangan jangan Dady nya?

"lagi pula kami tak akan mungkin membiarkanmu meninggalkan kedua adikmu sendirian di dunia ini em –kami tak sekejam itu"

"keh! Bercelotehlah sesuka mu" memutar bola matanya malas. Itulah kebiasaan keluarga Kim saat merasa bosan dengan satu topik pembicaraan.

"tak apa bila kau tak percaya. Tapi Dady yang selama ini melindungimu telah tiada Kim! Ia mati karena leuKimia –kau tahu kan?"

"apa?" masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kim ryeowook berusaha menampik semua pemikiran yang tiba tiba berseliweran tanpa ambang batas di otaknya. Ini pasti hanya akal bulus mereka. Ini hanya permainan kotor!

"kita bisa memulainya dengan kau membangunkan kami sebuah reaktor daya skala besar. ITER untuk negara ini, kau mau negara ini maju bukan? Dan setelah itu kau bisa melihat kedua adikmu lagi di korea"

"kau gila! Aku akan keluar dari negara ini tanpa menjilat ludahku! Aku akan keluar dengan darahku sendiri!"

"baiklah –oke! Sebagai penawaran atas otak brilianmu, aku tawarkan kau satu lagi keuntungan jika kau mau ikut kami ke ITER" kali ini Ryeowook diseret paksa. Kedua tanganya di borgol ke belakang –tanpa perlawanan pria itu melangkah menuju tempat dimana dia digiring oleh manusia manusia gila ini

Belum selesai keterkejutanya. Batinya kembali dihantam dengan kenyataan mengenaskan yang menggerus separuh jiwanya

" _NOONA! NOONAAA!_ " Ryeowook berteriak murka saat mendapati seseorang yang berada di hadapanya dalam keadaan yang 'sangat –tidak baik –baik saja!' dengan wajah lebam dan darah kering yang berada di uJung bibirnya –jelas dia tidak baik baik saja!.

Wanita itu disana! Wanita yang tak tahu menahu tentang apapun persoalan keluarganya! Wanita yang kini terbaring mengenaskan diatas ranjang putih yang nampak berantakan! Bahkan wanitanya tak bisa dikatakan berbusana karna hanya ada kain tipis yang menutupi bagian vital wanita itu. Kedua tangan wanita itu dirantai keatas –begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya yang dipaksa mengangkang dengan lebar karna rantai yang dihubungkan ke kaki ranjang.

"LEPASKAN DIA BAJINGAN SIALAN! KALIAN BRENGSEKK SIALAN!" ryeowook meraung murka. Berusaha berontak dari cengkeraman manusia gila di hadapanya.

"ha ha ha tubuh gadismu sangat menggoda Ryeowook ssi –aku bahkan tak merasa bosan meski sudah memasukinya puluhan kali. Dia sangat nikmat" seseorang yang Ryeowook kenal sebagai Prof. Jung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe nya. Bahkan rambut pria itu masih basah

"BIADAP SIALAN! LEPASKAN DIA! KUBUNUH KAU!" rontaanya bukan sesuatu yang berarti bagi manusia manusia kekar yang tengah mencengkeram erat tangan dan pundaknya –Bukan masalah

"ry-eo-wook –wookie….wook" wanita itu terbangun. Matanya seketika langsung ketakutan dan berteriak histeris saat melihat wajah si tua Jung yang tepat berada di depanya. Wanita itu berteriak dan menjerit sembari meronta ronta berharap Ryeowook ada disana

"NOONA! NOONA –AKU DISINI NOONA!" suara ryeowook nampak seperti angin lalu diantara ketakutan yang mendera batin wanita ini. Bayangan menjijikan dan menyakitkan beberapa saat lalu kembali mencuat kepermukaan –sakit

"kau bangun sayang? Sstttt –diamlah, jangan banyak bergerak. Lihat tangan dan kaKimu bisa berdarah dan kau menggodaku dengan gerakan sensualmu itu honey –esshsshh" wanita itu mengkerut takut dan lebih menjerit saat tangan pria tua itu mengusap pelan pucuk dadanya –menggosok dan memutarnya dengan pelan membuat ia memejamkan mata menahan segala rasa sakitnya

"KEPARAT SIALAN!" Wanita itu hanya mampu meringis saat mendengar auman Ryeowook –ia bersumpah tak akan menemui pria itu dan lebih memilih mati jika suatu saat ia bebas. Sesuatu mulai disuntikan ke nadinya. Tidak! Tidak lagi!

Ia hanya mampu menggeleng kasar saat cairan itu mulai menjalar bersama aliran darahnya. Cairan yang akan membuatnya memuaskan pria ini dengan suka rela –sesuatu yang akan membuatnya gila! Kumohon! Jika Tuhan itu ada maka cabut nyawaku sekarang juga!

"BERIKAN URANIUMNYA! BERIKAN PADAKU KEPARAT!" ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Pasrah pada apa yang akan menimpanya. Suara murka Ryeowook menjadi penghantar bagi kesadaranya yang perlahan menghilang –ia akan merasa lebih hina! Ribuan kali lipat lebih hina saat suara Ryeowook yang terakhir ia dengar. Sebelum semua menjadi buram dan melayang.

Mereka tertawa puas saat Ryeowook akhirnya mengatakan hal itu. Jung tua yang menjadi tokoh utama pria mendesah kecewa karna tak jadi menikmati wanita ini. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruangan itu –kembali menyimpan hasratnya untuk nanti kalau kalau Ryeowook tak menurut! Ah kapanpun itu ia sangat siap menancapkan miliknya dalam diri wanita itu –begitu nikmat dan err –memabukkan.

.

.

Ryeowook mengecek segala yang dibutuhkan dalam proses pembuatan reaktor. Ia digelandang kedalam ITER negara ini! Ia tak perduli! Persetan dengan keamanan dirinya –ia masuk begitu saja tanpa menjalankan prosedur yang ada. Pikiranya sudah kalang kabut tak menentu. Ayahnya yang meninggal, adik adiknya yang terlantar –Donghae hyungnya! dan bayangan wanitanya yang dilakukan tak manusiawi dan disentubuhi seperti binatang. Apalagi ini! Tak ada yang bisa dibantah kecuali ia menjalankan semuanya secara cepat.

Ia mulai menyentuh tabung uranium yang akan mereka gunakan. Berulangkali memeriksa isotopnya

"kau dungu Professor? Negara ini tak punya cukup uranium untuk reaktor sebesar ini" Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan peralatan canggih dihadapanya. Melakukan tes ini dan itu untuk mengukur kadar radioisotop yang mereka miliki

"lakukan _unrichmen_. Itulah fungsimu disini Kim!" Kinawa berujar pelan. Masih bersedekap dalam balutan baju anti radiasi miliknya –sesuai standart keamanan ITER

"kau gila! Itu ilegal. Dunia mengutuk hal itu"

"keluargamu yang terkutuk Kim! Lakukan atau lubang wanitamu akan dimanjakan oleh orang lain"

"KEPARAT SIALAN" Ryeowook menodongkan pistolnya tepat kearah pria tua dihadapanya. Revolver yang telah ia modifikasi menjadi bersenjatakan radiofarmaka dengan aktivitas tinggi dan waktu paruh panjang. Sekali terkena cairan ini maka mayatmu akan langsung membusuk dalam waktu 4 menit.

"kau tak memiliki peluru Kim. Revolvermu telah ku kosongkan" congkaklah kau tua bangka!

"kau mau mencobanya Professor?" senyuman miring sang dewa maut tersemat di ujung bibir Ryeowook. Membuat pria tua dihadapanya hanya tersenyum getir penuh makna tanpa rasa takut. Ia 'Professor anak ini' dan guru tetaplah lebih hebat!

"jika kau gagal membuatku oleng. Kupastikan wanitamu akan mati karena organ vitalnya yang membusuk dan adik adikmu akan berakhir menjadi kambing hitam atas segala aib keluarga Kim" Ryeowook tak bergeming. Tanganya masih terus memegangi revolver miliknya –ia tak akan goyah hanya karna ancaman sepele seperti itu

"dan hyungmu. Kupastikan ia akan menjadi tentara terbaik manusia abad ini. Kami akan menjadinyanya bahan percobaan ISAC" pupil Ryeowook menciut saat mendengar kata Donghae dan ISAC –proyek tentara manusia yang direncankan oleh manusia gila yang ingin menyaingi SHARP.

" Professor. Maafkan aku"

.

.

Kibum berjalan tertatih menyeberangi jalan. Kali ini ia berhasil mendapatkan 7 pelanggan yang mau mengganti jasa menyemirnya dengan beberapa potong kue gandum dan beberapa keping won. Tidak apalah yang penting ia dan Kyuhyun bisa makan hari ini. Kaki kecilnya melangkah riang memasuki kediaman keluarganya –rumah yang rumit! Itu menurutnya saat pertama kali ia keluar dari rumah ini sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu

"kau ingat pulang hyung?" tatapan mata mengintimisdasi Kyuhyunlah yang menyambut kepulangan Kibum kecil. Ia memang 3 hari tidak pulang, tapi sekarang ia pulangkan? Jadi apa masalahnya?

"kyu"

"jangan dekati aku sebelum kau kembali pada pakaian robotmu Kim Kibum! Kau menularkan radiasi pada seluruh warga kota! Kau melukai mereka Kibum!"

"kyu! bisakah kau membiarkan aku duduk?" Kibum hanya anak kecil! ia lelah Dan ia sedang menjalankan perintah Dady nya –Dady nya yang tak bisa bangun lagi.

"Kibum! Berhentilah bertindak dewasa! Kita masih anak anak! Tak bisakah kita hidup seperti saat ada Dady? Bisakah kita menunggu Ryeowook hyung saja?" Kyuhyun itu juga anak anak. Dan beginilah cara mereka berfikir dan berbicara secara alaminya

"uang yang Dady tinggalkan hanya akan cukup untuk membiayai Donghae hyung kyu! kita sama sama tahu itu dari daftar yang Dady buat kan? Dan Dady memintaku untuk menjagamu! Aku tak akan dekat dekat denganmu jika kau takut tertular!"

"Kibum! Pakai baju robotmu anak bandel!" Kibum marah. Ia membanting hasil kerjanya dan berjalan gusar menuju kamarnya untuk kembali mengenakan pakaian robotnya –pakaian berlapis timbal miliknya

"kau marah!? Kalau begitu biarkan aku melanjutkan riset Dady dan mendaftarkanya pada pemerintah! Mereka akan membantu kita atas nama Dady! Kau tak perlu bekerja dan berakhir terluka seperti ini! Kau tahu betul Kibum. Lukamu akan sulit sembuh" kyuhyun itu khawatir pada kibum. Hanya kibum yang ia miliki saat ini

"aku hyungmu!" Kibum mencoba menegaskan posisinya. Ia berhak atas itu!

"kita kembar!" suara alarm berbunyi nyaring memenuhi seluruh ruangan keluarga Kim. Membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun benar bernar berhenti dari perdebatan konyol mereka. Dua bocah itu berlari menuju ruang laboratorium utama keluarga mereka –tempat Donghae hyung!

"Donghae hyung?" nafas keduanya tersenggal. Mereka tak tau harus melakukan apa untuk langkah selanjutnya

.

.

TBC

Ini puanjang banngetssss. Harap tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom komentar lalalalala. Okeyyy. Kalian para siders bak tentara slovakia bagiku hiks…..hiks

Dan terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang review dan fav. Sangat bahagia **#DeepBow**

 ***ITER = International Thermonuclear Experimental Reactor**

 **Kuroi ilna** : iya ngga papa. Kan aku baik #NgasahPisau #EvilSmirk

 **Lee Gyu Won** : semoga suka ceritanya ^^

 **Dindaa** : masih ada aku yang akan menyayangi Kibum kok hehe

 **Sparkyuhana** : kejawab ya…

 **jihunelf** : yep. Kyuwook ngga kena radiasi ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Voce**_

 _ **Cast : super junior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku menyayangi mu hyung. Lebih dari rasa cinta itu sendiri – Kim Ryeowook**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara denting sendok dan garpu menggema di ruang makan sederhana keluarga Kim. Meja panjang dari besi menambah kesan dingin dan mencekam suasana makan mereka. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tampak diam –tak berniat membuka pembicaraan. Terkadang mereka nampak akan saling curi curi pandang pada Donghae hyung mereka. Bagi mereka Donghae hanya orang asing yang sama sekali tak mereka kenal. Mereka baru berusia kurang dari 4 tahun saat Donghae mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Donghae menghentikan makanya. Merasa tak enak juga dengan suasana canggung seperti ini. ia baru membuka mata beberapa jam yang lalu dan dua manusia yang ia indikasikan sebagai adik adiknya ini tak juga mau membuka mulut mereka untuk berceloteh ria. Ia memandang Kibum yang tak juga menyentuh makananya. Padahal ia dan Kyuhyun sudah hampir selesai

"Kibum?" ada nada bertanya disana. Ia tahu itu pasti Kibum karena bocah itu memakai pakaian yang –sedikit berlebihan.

"ya. Hyung?" Kibum mendongak. Menyaksikan senyum menenangkan dari hyung nya itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa makan dengan pakaian seperti itu? Bukankah itu sulit?" Kibum diam. Melirik sebentar saudara kembarnya yang sama sekali tak perduli pada keadaanya yang seolah sedang di intimidasi oleh orang asing

"dulu saat _Dady_ masih ada _Dady_ yang akan menyuapi Kibum. Lalu saat _Dady_ tak ada kami akan makan di kamar Kibum agar Kibum tak perlu memakai baju robotnya" Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Kibum! Itu logika yang dapat dianalisis Kibum. Donghae hanya mengangguk –mencoba paham. Ia tahu kabar bahwa _Dady_ nya telah tiada tepat satu jam setelah ia kembali membuka mata. Ia seorang yatim piatu sekarang

"Donghae hyung. Bisakah membawa Ryeowook hyung pulang? Kami merindukanya" Kibum menatap Donghae dengan sungguh sungguh. Ia mengumpulkan semua keberanianya hanya untuk mengatakan ini. ia benar benar merindukan sang hyung yang telah pergi berbulan bulan tanpa kabar

Raut wajah Donghae berubah saat mendengar nama Ryeowook. Anak itu masih hidup ternyata

"apa Donghae hyung saja tidak cukup untuk kalian?" Donghae masih memasang wajah cerahnya. Mencoba bernegosiasi dengan si kembar –yang dihadiahi gelengan kuat keduanya. Hah! Apa ia harus mengalah? –lagi? Kenapa semua orang lebih memilih Ryeowook dari pada dirinya eoh!

"mungkin karna dia yang menyelamatkan kalian" ia hanya bergumam. Tak ingin keduanya mendengar apa yang ia katakan. "jadi dimana Ryeowook hyung kalian itu sekarang? Apa ada kabar tentang keberadaanya?" Donghae menyesap susunya pelan. Kembali meletakkan gelas panjang itu dan mulai mengamati dua dongsaengnya

"kata _Dady_ wookie hyung menjenguk ibu sebentar. Tapi ini sudah sangat lama dan tidak ada kabar dari hyung" perasaan Kibum membuncah bahagia. Merasa dewa penolongnya telah tiba. Tak lama lagi keluarganya akan kembali berkumpul dan ia bisa membuat hyungnya itu marah marah lagi

"Slovakia. Baiklah hyung akan menyeret bocah itu untuk pulang karna kalian yang meminta" senyum keduanya mengembang. Saking bahagianya si bungsu Kyuhyun refleks mencium pipi hyung tertuanya itu.

Donghae menepati janjinya. Bukan karna ia juga merindukan Ryeowook seperti kedua dongsaengnya. Ia hanya tak ingin bocah kotor itu berdekatan dengan ibunya! Kilatan amarah terlihat jelas di mata sulung keluarga Kim itu saat kakinya menapaki kamar Ryeowook. Aroma kamar Ryeowook benar benar seperti sang _Dady_. Begitu kuat dan pekat.

"berhentilah menghindar Kim" Donghae berbalik. Ia harus segera mengumpulkan data terbaru dari Slovakia. Ia tak ingin mati konyol di negara itu –seperti _Dady_ dan umma nya dulu. Ia cukup cerdas untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ingatanya melayang. Memikirkan siapa kira kira orang yang cukup kuat yang dapat ia jadikan tameng untuk memasuki slovakia

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Sudah satu jam sejak ia mulai mengetukkan bolpointnya di meja kaca ini. belum tergambar sosok yang dapat menolongnya. Berkali kali ia membolak balik buku telephone keluarganya. Tapi hanya berisi nomor nomor Professor kenalan _Dady_ nya. Hey ia tak butuh Professor sekarang! Apa keluarganya benar benar terisolasi dan tak punya pengacara? Huft!

Pandangan Donghae tertuju pada lembar terakhir buku telephone usang keluarganya. Ada nama yang sama sekali tak pernah ia dengar selama hidupnya. Apa orang ini benar benar ada? Mengingat tingkat keanehan _Dady_ nya yang diatas ambang batas kewajaran. Tak ada salahnya mencoba!

Nut

Nut

"hallo? Kediaman keluarga Park disini" nyata! No. ini nyata! Ha ha

"a-ah. Ye. Ini Kim Donghae, bolehkah saya berbicara dengan tuan Jungsoo?" suara line di seberang sana nampak sangat ribut. Terdengar suara teriakan dan gumaman rasa syukur yang entah karna apa. Entah Donghae juga tak mengerti. Apa orang ini benar benar waras? Donghae kembali meragukan kredibilitas _Dady_ nya

"Kim Donghae? Putra Kim Yesung?" terdengar suara laki laki yang terdengar sangat berharap pada jawabanya.

"ya"

"astaga! Syukurlah syukurlah! Kemana saja kalian selama ini eoh? Katakan dimana kalian sekarang heum? Pasti _Dady_ mu dapat masalah yang tak bisa ia selesaikan, makanya menyuruhmu untuk menghubungi _uncle_? Astaga! Puluhan tahun kami menanti kabar kalian. Katakan dimana kalian sekarang. _Uncle_ akan langsung kesana!" Donghae masih bingung. Tapi ia tetap memberikan alamat rumah mereka pada seseorang yang menyebut dirinya – _uncle_? Punyakah dia?

Park Jungsoo – _uncle_ dari keluarga ibunya. Satu satunya keluarga lain yang masih tersisa. Bahkan Donghae tak tahu kalau mereka memiliki saudara jauh. Ya mungkin karna ia dan keluarganya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di lab. Bersama berbagai bahan Kimia dan material radioaktive dari pada berpiknik ria di taman yang sejuk.

Kabar baiknya Jungsoo _uncle_ mereka ini merupakan mantan presiden korea selatan, masa jabatanya baru berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Astaga! Bukankah ini berkah? Ia akan benar benar menyeret si nakal Kim Ryeowook untuk pulang!

Donghae benar benar menghimpun kekuatan yang tidak main main, hanya untuk menggedor benteng pertahanan Slovakia. Ia tahu betul bahwa bukan hanya pemerintahnya yang bermain di negara itu. Termasuk Jepang dan beberapa bagian Uni Eropa lainya. Ia sedang bermain dengan Professor- Professor gila yang ingin menguasai dunia dibalik nama teknologi bukan?

Jungsoo kembali berdiri. Mengusap setitik air mata yang hampir meluncur. Membuang nafas kasar dan kembali membenarkan kaca mata hitamnya. Hatinya iba sekaligus terluka menyaksikan Donghae yang tak juga kunjung berdiri dari hadapan pusara ibunya –adik kecilnya dulu

"Donghae" Jungsoo mengingatkan dengan lembut. Tak ingin keponakanya ini menderita! Tujuanya kemari adalah untuk menjenguk adiknya. Juga menjemput salah satu keponakanya yang kabarnya hilang ditelan bumi negara ini. astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada keluarga kecil adiknya!

" _uncle_ , kita akan kerumah. Kami memiliki rumah disini. Mungkin Ryeowook sedang minum kopi disana" dua orang pria itu melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman. Hari sudah mulai malam. Langit jingga terlihat di ufuk barat. Mungkin sebentar lagi tengah malam. Dan slovakia tampak sangat tenang –seperti tak terjadi apapun

"tunggu!" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia akan memasuki gerbang rumah mereka. Matanya menelisik ke berbagai penjuru yang dihadiahi tanda tanya besar dari sang _uncle_.

"potasium. Ada yang memasang bom disini. Kurasa jika Ryeowook di dalam ia tak akan selamat" bau potasium itu begitu pekat. Jelas berada dari dalam sana. Seperti telah terjadi pembantaian besar besaran di rumah itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"tidak ada siapapun disana" Donghae membalik arah jalanya. Kini ia memilih menyusuri jalan menuju lab. Utama tempat ia bekerja dulu

"Donghae. _Uncle_ sudah bilang kita bisa gunakan hubungan diplomatik untuk ini"

"itu tak akan berguna _uncle_. Kekuasaan mu cukup untuk membungkam mulut manusia yang akan kita temui nanti. Tidak lebih" hari semakin gelap. Dan suasana mencekam slovakia mulai terlihat. Entah –tapi benar benar tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di kota ini. apa negara ini benar benar mati?

"kemana semua orang disini?" Donghae bertanya dengan fasih pada salah satu penjaga toko tempat mereka tengah mengisi perut.

"mereka bersembunyi. Kabar yang terdengar ilmuan Kim sudah tertangkap. Bangunan aneh di bagian barat daya negara ini akan segera di gunakan. Dan sebagian besar dari kami merasa ketakutan akan hal itu. Kau orang baru?"

"ya. Rencananya kami tengah liburan" Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul. Sementara Jungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti

"Slovakia bukan lagi tempat liburan yang tepat bung! Banyak perang. Terlebih saat orang orang asing itu memasuki negara kami. Temapat ini seperti neraka!"

"aku suka liburan di neraka" Donghae membayar tagihanya. Berlalu keluar dengan wajah penuh pencerahan

"jadi kemana kita sekarang Donghae. Apa orang tadi mengetahui dimana Ryeowook?"

"hem –dia mengatakan kalau ilmuan Kim sudah tertangkap. Pasti bocah itu diseret ke reaktor utama yang dulu belum sempat beroperasi karna _Dady_ tak terlalu paham dengan hal itu"

"jadi?"

"Ryeowook lebih cerdas dibanding _Dady_ _uncle_. Dia itu seperti menyatu dengan radioaktive itu sendiri –bukan seperti Kibum! Tapi entahlah. Jika behubungan dengan uranium, farmaka, reaktor, nuclear dia pasti akan langsung memahami reaksinya. Secara garis besar dia itu master dari fisika inti. Dia Einstein dari fisika inti"

"anggaplah aku mengerti. Dan astaga! Apa ini!" Jungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya tabjub. Dinegara yang terhitung sangat miskin seperti ini, mungkinkah ada sebuah bangunan yang terlampau besar dan megah seperti ini? berapa banyak uang negara yang digunakan untuk hal ini! oke Jungsoo murka karna ini. bahkan korea selatan hanya mampu membangun reaktor ITER dalam skala eksperimen. Tapi ini!

"reaktor daya. Mereka gila!" Jungsoo murka tak karuan. Bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah saking marahnya membayangkan berapa banyak warga yang mati hanya untuk membangun bangunan mirip rumah iblis ini

"bersiaplah" Donghae berjalan di depan. Mulai memegangi senapan laras pendek miliknya. Ia yakin bahwa ia benar benar membutuhkanya. Rombongan tim keamanan yang mereka pesan sudah tiba. Akhirnya! Operasi mulai dilakukan. Tak mungkinkan 'mantan presiden' berkeliaran tanpa membawa tim keamanan

Ruangan ini tampak sepi. Jelas ini bukan ruang utama dan terlihat seperti hotel dari bagian reaktor ini. Donghae membuka satu persatu pintu kayu itu dengan kakinya. Sementara Jungsoo membuka dengan sabar menggunakan tanganya. Baiklah mungkin ini sudah pintu ke 20 yang mereka buka namun tak ada hasilnya. Apa Donghae harus langsung ke lab. Saja?

"astaga!" Donghae kaget saat _uncle_ nya tiba tiba saja masuk kedalam satu ruangan. Ia segera mengikuti _uncle_ nya dan betapa hancur hidupnya!

Seorang pria keluar dari kamar mandi. Lengkap dengan setelan jas lengkapnya

"pre-presiden Park Jungsoo"

"tangkap dia" Jungsoo berujar dingin. Pria paruh baya itu segera menutupi tubuh telanjang wanita yang nampak tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia segera melepas rantai yang membelengku tangan dan kaki wanita ini.

"bawa dia ke hotel terdekat. Carikan seorang dokter untuk menangani dan merawatnya"

"ne." sebuah anggukan sebagai jababan atas penghormatan yang diberikan padanya. Matanya kini beralih pada seseorang yang tengah meronta minta dilepaskan

"Professor Jung. Dari Universitas Negeri Seoul! Bahkan aku memberikan dana pribadiku untuk penelitianmu yang terakhir! Beginikah jenis binatang model baru –heum? Hasil hibridasi dengan manusia eoh? Bawa dia! Kenai pasal berlipat dan hukuman mati. Karna aku sendiri yang menangkapnya"

"ne" dan kini Jungsoo memandang keponakanya yang bahkan tak mampu berkedip. Ia sedikit bingung. Munginkah Donghae terguncang meihat pemandangan tadi? Sampai seperti itu?

"Donghae?"

"ayo kita temukan Kim sialan itu. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri" Jungsoo tak mengerti dengan ucapan keponakanya. Membunuh? Kim sialan?

.

.

Ryeowook masih mengenggam revolvel ditanganya dengan kuat. Ia sadar bahwa farmaka yang ia rancang tak mungkin menembus baju 'standart ITER' yang kini tengah digunakan manusia binatang dihadapanya ini. tapi ia adalah NATHAN KIM iblis kecil yang dilahirkan dari keluarga Kim. Ia tentu tahu jenis senjata apa yang bisa ia gunakan di waktu waktu perang seperti ini. jenis senjata yang tak akan meninggalkan jejak!

"maafkan aku Professor" Ryeowook menurunkan senjatanya. Kini ia kembali duduk di kursi tempat ia bekerja beberapa saat lalu.

Kinawa –sang Professor tua menangkap gelagat aneh dari mata anak ini. bahkan tak ada kilatan amarah sama sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan Kim Ryeowook beberapa saat yang lalu!

"tapi aku akan membunuhmu dengan ini. Maaf karna mungkin kau tak akan punya jantung saat mati nanti" tak ada bunyi ledakan atau tembakan. Hanya ada sekelebat api merah yang nampak membakar baju sang Professor. Detik berikutnya pria tua itu nampak ambruk dengan keadaan dada berlubang besar

Ryeowook nampak tertawa puas dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. Ia mengusap lembut senapan laras pendek yang menyelamatkan hidup manusia manusia yang ia sayangi. Sedikit melanggar peraturan dalam bersenjata tak masalah bukan

Ia menggunakan senapan yang telah dimodifikasi dengan laser CO2. Jenis laser yang mengeluarkan cahaya IR sebagai hasil outputnya. Memiliki daya yang sangat tinggi sehingga sangat cocok jika digunakan untuk memotong atau melubangi apapun. Karena outputnya berupa IR (Infra Red) tak akan ada suara ataupun pancaran sinar yang dapat dilihat oleh musuh saat laser tersebut mulai di pumping dan 'boom' jantungmu akan berlubang

Ryeowook bersiap akan berbalik. Bersiap untuk menyelamatkan sang noona dan melubagi jantung setiap orang yang akan ia temui. Tapi langkahnya terhenti –saat

"Tangkap dia" Donghae hyungnya! Ada dihadapanya. Dengan mata terbuka! Astaga! Air mata seorang Kim Ryeowook rasanya tak mampu menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dia sekarang. Bahkan tubuhnya yang diseret paksa tak membuat ia berpaling dari acara menatap sang hyung. Hyung nya di depanya! Menjemputnya! Hyungnya sehat! Dan masih terlihat seperti 7 tahun yang lalu saat sang hyung menutup mata

"tunggu! Hyung! Donghae hyung! Ini aku Ryeowook! Ini aku hyung wookie mu!" reyowook berteriak tak karuan saat sadar bahwa ia tengah diseret untuk dipenjarakan. Ia sedikit tak habis fikir. Apa salahnya? Apa hyungnya tak mengenalinya? Atau hyungnya terkena hasutan pemerintah dan ikut menghasutnya! Siapa itu? Bukankah

"presiden korea selatan Park Jungsoo?" Ryeowook berhenti di seret. Dipaksa untuk membungkuk di hadapan sang mantan presiden. Jungso otersenyum dan memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali berdiri tegak

"kau yang menghasut hyungku? –cih!" Ryeowook membuang muka saat sang presiden dengan tak elitnya mengusap kepalanya. Donghae terlihat menyusul dibelakang Ryeowook. Sedikit mengusap air matanya

"Donghae. Bukankah kita sudah selesai? kenapa Ryeowook diseret seret? Bukankah kita akan pulang bersama?" Jungsoo mengusap pelan pundak keponakanya yang nampak masih sangat lelah. Sedikit bingung dengan keputusan Donghae

"tidak _uncle_. Anak ini harus disadarkan dulu" Donghae berbalik. Sama sekali tak ingin menatap mata Kim Ryeowook yang jelas jelas nampak sangat merindukanya

"Donghae hyung! Ini aku wookie mu! Hyung! Kau tak mungkin lupa padaku! Hyuuung!" teriakan seorang Kim Ryeowook tak mampu menggetarkan hatinya! Batinya sudah bulat tertutup untuk memaafkan segala kelakuan anak itu! Untuk kali ini. Donghae akan egois dan mendidik adiknya dengan benar

.

.

Ryeowook tiba di korea. Masih dalam keadaan terantai dan status sebagai nara pidana. Gelar yang ia sandang karna telah membunuh salah satu Professor terbaik milik Jepang. Dan membuat hubungan diplomatik Korea –Jepang merenggang. Ia dianggap seperti membunuh sebagian rakyat jepang karna sang Professor juga merupakan petinggi PLTN Jepang. Ia akan segera dipenjarakan setelah makan siang ini usai

"biarkan aku bicara pada hyungku. 10 menit saja" Ryeowook tak menatap Park Jungsoo –orang yang mengaku _uncle_ nya itu. Ia tak akan mudah percaya pada pemerintah

"Kim Ryeowook. Kau sangat mirip dengan Kim Yesung! Keras kepala dan susah ditakhlukkan"

"a-aku mirip ibu" ia mencoba bercanda. Tak ingin merasa kaku dan membuat sedih orang yang mengaku kerabatnya ini

"ha ha ha. Kau gagal jika mengaku sebagai adikku. Baiklah _uncle_ akan bicara dengan Donghae. Kau mau bertemu kedua adikmu? Atau pacarmu?" Ryeowook mendongak. Ia tersenyum simpul dan merasakan sakit yang terlampau dalam di ulu hatinya

"apa Kibum juga bisa dibawa kemari?"

" _sure._ Dia termasuk keluarga ku. Aku akan memastikan ia kemari dengan keamanan ekstra" Ryeowook mengangguk bahagia. Ia merindukan dua bocah yang selalu membuatnya marah marah tak jelas itu! Ia juga hyung kan. Tapi Donghae hyungnya?

"em – _uncle_ , tolong pastikan bahwa Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak akan ada yang menjadi ilmuan. Jadikan mereka sepertimu. Atau pedagang. Atau guru. Asal jangan ilmuan. Kumohon" Jungsoo menyerngit. Ia mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk disilangkan di atas kaki kananya. Merasa aneh dengan salah satu keponakanya ini

"akan _uncle_ pastikan. Tapi kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang pastikan wook?"

.

.

Suasana sangat canggung. Meski Ryeowook hanya terus menatap sang hyung yang kini berada di hadapanya. Sang hyung yang memasang wajah datar dan dingin juga raut kebencian yang menguar di matanya. Hyung apa hatimu benar benar tak lagi dapat ku sentuh?

"kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan ya sudah" Donghae akan beranjak pergi. Namun Ryeowook mencegahnya. Ia menuntun sang hyung untuk kembali duduk tenang di hadapanya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya

"hyung. Di dalam sini ada data tentang Kibum. Ternyata DNA kulah yang paling mirip dengan Kibum. Plasentaku akan tiba beberapa hari lagi. Selain terapi harian Kau bisa mencuci DNA Kibum dengan milikku. Mungkin dengan ini Kibum bisa bertahan hingga lima tahun kedepan"

"sudah?" donghe menerima flash disk yang di berikan Ryeowook. Masih dengan wajah datarnya. Ia tak berniat menemui manusia ini. sama sekali!

"hyung… aku menyayangimu" Ryeowook menunduk. Batinya sesak tak karuan menyadari kesalah pahaman sang hyung akan dirinya. Menyadari kesalahanya yang bertubi tubi pada sang hyung

"aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang tak tahu bahwa kau sedang marah padaku. Hyung, bisakah aku memelukmu? Sekali saja. Kumohon. Aku merindukanmu –sangat" mata kecil Ryeowook menatapnya. Membuat sebagian jiwa Kim Donghae bergetar hebat. Sisi yang mendobrak semua logikanya

" _bolehkah wookie memeluk hae hyung. Wookie rindu hae hyung –sangat"_

Sekelebat bayangan Ryeowook kecil beberapa tahun lalu berkelebat di matanya. Ia kembali menatap Ryeowook yang masih sama –masih seperti wookienya puluhan tahun lalu.

"a-aku"

"wookie hyuuuung!" teriakan dua bocah yang kini tengah berlari tergopoh gopoh memenuhi ruangan yang berisi nara pidana ini. Ryeowook bangkit dan bersiap memeluk keduanya. Ia mendekap keduanya –Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun dalam pelukanya. Ia merindukan mereka! Dua dongsaeng nakalnya

"kalian menjenguk hyung eoh" diciumnya pipi gembil kedua adiknya. Tak ada yang berubah si coklat kriting dan si lurus legam.

"kami merindukan hyung. Tapi Kibum lebih merindukan hyung"

"kyu juga rindu hyung. Kyu yang paling rindu!" dua orang ini berebut merindukanya eoh? Ha ha ha

"hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak pulang? Ayo kita pulang? Hyung mau menyuapiku kan? _Dady_ _" perkataan Kibum terhenti. Ia tahu hal ini pasti melukai perasaan keduanya. Diacaknya surai legam Kibum. Ia harus menghibur adiknya

"Donghae hyung yang akan menyuapi Kibum. Nah hyung akan berikan oleh oleh untuk Kibum. Tapi dibawa Donghae hyung"

"apa aku akan sembuh?"

"ya tentu saja. Hyung sudah pergi selama berbulan bulan kan. Kau akan sembuh Kibum! Seperti janji hyung" Ryeowook tak pernah benar benar membenci Kibum. Rasa benci itu lenyap saat Donghae sudah bisa membuka mata. Tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tak ikut memanjakan Kibum seperti ia memanjakan Kyuhyun

"hyung kau terlihat kurus"

"hyung kurang makan? aku dan Kyuhyun juga, tapi sekarang kita akan makan bersama kan hyung?" sesuatu yang aneh menarik perhatianya. Bekas keunguan yang terlihat menghiasi tangan kecil adiknya. Pikiranya kalang kabut!

"Kibum apa yang terjadi pada tangan dan kakimu! Kenapa lebam lebam! Kau sudah cek kadar racun darahmu hari ini?" raut panik tiba tiba saja menghampiri Ryeowook. Ia segera mengutak atik program yang terancang pada baju Kibum. Apakah kadar aktivitasnya meningkat selama Kibum tak diawasi?

"40 mci. Masih normal. Kau kenapa eoh? Jangan buat hyung panik lagi ya" sekali lagi Ryeowook memeluk dongsaengnya. Ia merindukan dua dongsaeng tembamnya ini. ingin memarahi Kibum dan memanjakan Kyuhyun seperti biasanya. Ia ingin pulang!

"waktumu habis Kim. Kibum. Kyuhyun ayo kita pulang" Donghae menggandeng tangan kedua adiknya menuntun mereka meninggalkan Ryeowook disana. Aku benar benar tak boleh memelukmu hyung?

Ryeowook hanya dapat menatap nanar kepergian ketiga saudaranya. Tak pernah sadarkah Kim Donghae akan apa yang Ryeowook lalukan?

.

.

.

" _wookie… jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari jemari hyung! Hyung akan menggelitiKimu sampai kau ngopol. Kau sudah merebut ibu dari hyung"_

" _ha ha ha ha ha. Ampun hyung! Ampun! Dady! Umma! Hyung menyiksaku! Hyung hentikan! Wookie mau ngompol! Hyuuunggg! Ha ha ha ha ha ha"_

" _noona sangat cantik hyung. Dia pasti akan sangat cocok dengan hae hyung. Nanti kalau wookie sudah besar wookie juga akan cari pacar seperti noona"_

" _kau masih terlalu kecil wook. Kemarilah hyung tadi membelikan oleh oleh untukmu"_

" _mi-mianhae hyung… hiks… umma… aku menyuntikkan farmakanya pada umma… kami kedinginan. Aku –aku"_

" _kau gila? Bukankah Dady sudah melarangmu ? kau TULI KIM RYEOWOOK!"_

" _aku mau pulang Dady! Aku tidak mau di korea! Dady aku mau pulang mau ikut ibu! hyung ayo kita pulang hyung! Ayo pulang!"_

" _diam kau bocah sial. Gara gara kau kami harus bolak balik jepang- korea setiap hari! PUAS KAU KIM!"_

" _wookie rindu hae hyung. Hae hyung sudah lama tidak pulang. bolehkah wookie memeluk hae hyung. Wookie rindu hae hyung –sangat"_

" _kau boleh memeluk mayatku nanti!"_

Hosh hosh hosh

Donghae mengusap peluhnya kasar. Ia terpaksa ditarik dari alam tidurnya. Mimpi itu kembali menyerangnya. Rasanya masih menyakitkan. Ia akan beranjak dan pandanganya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur memunggunginya. Istrinya!

Donghae meneguk cepat air yang mengalir membanjiri kerongkonganya. Ini sudah 3 tahun sejak semuanya kembali normal. Hidup normal dan bahagia! Seperti impianya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat erat. Menstimulus otaknya bahwa Kim Ryeowook sudah lama ia buang dari pikiranya

Tidak ada Kim Ryeowook!

Begitu keyakinanya saat ia menyaksikan putri kecil yang tengah tertidur lelap di kamar bermodelkan cinderella yang lengkap dengan kereta kencananya. Putri kecilnya dan istrinya! Ya. Juga adik adiknya yang kini tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan dan mempesona. Kim Kibum tak perlu lagi menggunakan pakaian robotnya. Ia memiliki pakaian yang lebih casual meski masih berlapis timbal –oke! Inilah satu satunya peninggalan Ryeowook yang boleh diakui.

Kim Ryeowook mati dalam kebakaran penjara 3 tahun lalu! Satu bulan setelah ia dipenjarakan. Ya adiknya itu sudah mati!

.

.

.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"hey! Jangan banyak memukuli kepalanya! Nanti dia jadi idiot dan tak berguna! Pukuli sesukamu asal jangan sampai dia jadi bangkai saja! Kita masih memerlukanya"

"oke!"

BUGH

BUGH

"cepat katakan dimana kau menyimpan uranium itu! AYO KATAKAN ATAU KAU KU PUKUL!"

"kau sudah memukuliku bertahun tahun! Dasar dungu –cih"

"beraninya kau meludahiku"

BUGH

"cukup! Kau masih belum mau bicara? Baiklah. Kalau kau memilih melakukanya dari awal. Kami akan membawamu ke HARP dan membuatmu menyaksikan opera sabun sesungguhnya"

"aku tak sudi –cuih"

PLAK

"aku Kim Ryeowook. Putra Kim Yesung. Dongsaeng Kim Donghae"

"pukuli dia sampai mau berbicara!"

"ne. sangjanim!"

BUGH

BUGH

"aku Kim Ryeowook. Putra Kim Yesung. Dongsaeng Kim Donghae"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Hiks. Review ya….**

 **Guest : makasih ^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan**

 **Kuroi Ilna : baru tahu kalau si dady ganti nama T.T aku pikir engkau typo #Hehe. Aku yang kudet ternyata. Ini ratingnya turun drastis ya**

 **Dindaa : ryeowook ku ngga jahat. Cuma memang agak nakal #Keke**

 **Jihyunelf : apa boleh buat. Butuh makan -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Voce**_

 _ **Cast : super junior**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku bertahan –namun bukan lagi untuk mencintaimu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pemilihan presiden membuat beberapa orang yang berkiprah di dunia politik amat-sangat-sibuk. Bohong jika ada sebuah pemilu yang berlangsung secara aman-adil-jujur, itu hanya prinsip di atas kertas yang bahkan bocah TK pun mengetahuinya.

Donghae menyesap kopi panasnya. Masih dengan membaca semua email yang secara serentak masuk ke akunnya.

"hyung –ah, noona belum bangun?" Kibum bertanya. Duduk dengan cantik sembari mengambil beberapa biskuit dan memasukkanya kedalam mulut sekaligus. Menepuk sisa remah remah yang memang menempel di tanganya. Lihat ia jelmaan aristokrat modern!

"sampai kapan kau akan menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau begitu mempesona kim Kibum!" seorang remaja yang masih mengenakan baju tidur nampak mengucek kucek matanya. Membersihkan belek mungkin

"Ya!" Donghae membentak nyaring saat Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil beberapa biskuit untuk mencuci mulutnya

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tanganya yang terlanjur terjulur terdiam seketika. Matanya membola takut melihat tatapan Donghae yang seolah bisa melubangi dahinya. Ia sedikit gemetar dan menarik tanganya

"mi-mian hyung, maaf kan aku" Kyuhyun membungkuk. Kembali berbalik menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk

"aish. Sial! Semua SIALLLL!" Donghae menghentakkan kakinya. Sesekali menendang udara untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal di batinnya. Ia menatap Kibum yang masih tenang dihadapanya. Adiknya itu sama sekali tak bergeming

"kau ingin kami pergi?" Kibum menjeda kalimatnya. Menelisik ekspresi apa yang akan dikeluarkan kakak tertuanya itu. Kibum bangkit. Tak perduli dengan tanggapan sang hyung yang kini tengah membanting tabletnya ke lantai.

Donghae masih terengah engah. Ia melihat keadaan ruang makan yang kacau balau akibat luapan emosi sesaatnya tadi. Ck!

"kau disini sayang" Donghae tersenyum. Kerutan di dahinya mendadak hilang saat menyaksikan siulet istrinya yang tengah menggendong putri mereka

"ja-jangan sentuh aku. Jangan sentuh putriku" wanita itu tiba tiba menangis. Gemetar dan ketakutan saat tangan Donghae hampir menyentuh wajahnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum. Ia akan memaklumi segalanya. Segala tentang wanita ini

"apakah aku tak boleh menyentuh putriku heum?" Donghae masih tersenyum. Wajahnya yang tertimpa cahanya membuat ia nampak begitu lembut dan tulus.

Wanita itu menggeleng –sedikit memundurkan langkahnya saat Donghae ingin menyentuh putri dalam gendonganya. Baiklah! Oke, lebih baik Donghae segera berangkat ke kantor sebelum suasana hatinya lebih buruk lagi

"sampai jumpa nanti sore – _sweet heart_ "

.

.

.

Semua terasa salah

Begitul;ah yang dirasakan Donghae semenjak ia kembali membuka mata beberapa tahun lalu. Ia yang berniat menghindarkan Ryeowook dari kejaran pemerintah yang ingin memanfaatkan otak cemerlang adiknya itu malah berujung pada kematian sang adik. Luapan kekesalan dan rasa taku menggerogoti batinnya tiap kali melihat Kyuhyun –bungsu keluarga mereka, yang notabene adik kesayangan Ryeowook

Belum lagi wanita yang bahkan tak mau meliriknya sedikitpun. Apalagi ini?

"sial!" ia membuang nafas lelah saat kembali memeriksa rancangan program kerja yang di ajukan unclenya itu.

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya pelan –memasuki rumah dan meletakkan sepatunya sendiri. Tak akan ada yang menyambutnya –tentu saja

"aku pulang" lirih ia ucapkan, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

BUGH

" APA INI!" Donghae berteriak ketika sebuah hantaman mengenai pipi kirinya sebagai sambutan atas kedatanganya. HELL! Dia lelah setelah seharian ber orasi kesana kemari!

BUGH

Kibum kembali melayangkan tinjunya. Wajahnya merah padam penuh dengan air mata. Ia tak tahu! Entah itu rasa asin yang berasal dari air mata atau dari ingusnya. Ia seperti tengah melakukan salto dari ketinggian ribuan kaki

Donghae diam. Ia hanya menurut saat Kibum berkali kali memukulnya. Sesekali ia akan menegur adiknya itu untuk berhenti karna ia juga sudah kepayahan –tentu saja. Ia tak akan membalas

"BRENGSEK SIALAN! SIAPA YANG AKAN KALIAN KIRIM UNTUK MENGERJAKAN SEMUA PROYEK INI HA! Apa maumu... apa mau mu hyung! Katakan hyung! Katakannnnn! KATAKANNNN!"

"Kibum –Kibum dengarkan hyung. Tenang eoh! Tenang –ssttt. Kau harus tenang" Donghae menangkap kepalan tangan adiknya itu. Biar bagaimanapun Kibum hanya adik kecilnya yang dengan mudah dapat ia kunci pergerakanya

"Kibum" lirih –seolah takut melukai adiknya itu. Ia mendekat. Masih mencoba menenangkan adik kecilnya

"katakan hyung" Kibum tak menatapnya –meski sang hyung terus memegang erat bahunya. Ia tak perduli

"apa yang ingin kau tahu heum? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan dari hyung? Ada yang kau inginkan? Katakan" Kibum bereaksi. Ia juga sudah lelah karna dari tadi memukuli hyungnya itu. Ia menyerahkan beberapa kertas berisi proker andalan yang digunakan uncle nya untuk kembali merebut hati rakyat. Ayolah ini abad dimana perang adalah satu satunya ketakutan yang melanda sebagian umat dunia, pantas bukan proker ini di jadikan program andalan?

 _PLTN generasi V akan segera dibangun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pasokan listrik._

 _Proyek ITTER dengan Jepang, USA, Uni Eropa, Jerman, Thailand sebagai proyek perdamaian dan persahabatan._

 _Proyek pengembangan perusahaan berbasis AI terutama JST sebagai kecerdasan buatan masa kini_

"kenapa bum? Ada apa dengan ini?" Donghae hanya membaca sekilas dan membolak balik kertas yang isinya sudah sangat ia hafal itu –tentu saja dia kan timses. Sesuatu menohok hatinya –ia sama khawatirnya dengan Kibum saat ini

"jika _uncle_ berhasil, siapa yang akan kau kirim kesana" lirih. Ia menjeda kalimatnya –sedikit menunduk. Membuat helaian rambut menutupi sebagian onyx lelahnya "kau akan pergi hyung?" ini lebih sakit dari pada rutinitas cuci darah yang biasa Kibum jalani. Apa hyung nya juga akan pergi sekarang?

"bum –dengar, hyung tak akan pergi"

"lalu?"

"akan ada orang lain tentu saja –jangan khawatir, bukan hanya keluarga Kim yang ahli dalam bidang nuklir, jangan terlalu berharap kekeke" tertawa –bahkan hyungnya itu masih sempat terkekeh?

"hanya kau dan Kyuhyun yang punya lisensi nuklir hyung. Dan hanya satu orang di negri ini yang memiliki lisensi nuklir juga AI –Ryeowook hyung"

"benar –kau benar Kibum, tenanglah tidak ada lagi yang akan pergi –tidak ada" Donghae memeluk adiknya. Ia menenangkan Kibum sebisa mungkin. Hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan –untuk semua kesalahanya. Sesaat, ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya –seolah berteriak padanya bahwa ia bukanlah kakak yang baik. Baiklah adiknya itu akan kembali salah sangka

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia mendengar Kibum menangis tadi makanya ia datang. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Donghae yang tengah memeluk Kibum. Selama ini setelah kematian Ryeowook, Donghae berubah. Tidak! Sejak awal, Donghae hanya menyukai Kibum, Donghae hanya akan menegur Kibum dan cenderung membencinya. Apa salahnya? Apakah seperti ini rasanya di kucilkan oleh saudara? Apa ini yang selama ini Kibum rasakan saat ada wookie hyung? Tapi kan wookie hyung punya alasan tersendiri!

Hey Kyuhyun dan Kibum itu hanya remaja ababil berusia 13 tahun. Tahu apa mereka tentang kasih sayang dan pilih kasih? Mereka mengartikan semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rasakan –tanpa tahu bagai mana perasaan orang yang membaginya.

Donghae –ia merindukan Ryeowooknya. Adik kecilnya yang lucu yang selalu bilang rindu padanya. Ia hanya merindukan Ryeowook. Itu saja! Di dalam tubuh Kibum mengalir darah Ryeowook, jantung bocah ini berdetak karna darah Ryeowook dan lagi –ia tak akan pernah tahu sampai kapan Kibum akan bertahan. Ia tahu! Ia salah mengesampingkan Kyuhyun. Bukankah dengan membuatnya iri pada Kibum itu akan membuatnya lebih mudah menerima saat Kibum tak ada nanti? Ia hanya menjaga hati kedua adik kecilnya

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur perlahan. Ia tak percaya dan merasa terhianati! Batinya remuk redam saat spekulasi otak geniusnya berharap bahwa Ryeowook hyung masih hidup!. Ia akan mencarinya –harus!

.

.

.

Pria itu membuka matanya –hanya sorot lampu yang mampu ia cerna. Akh ia masih terikat –ia lupa entah sudah berapa lama ia ada di sini dalam kondisi seperti ini. hanya tertegun –tak perduli. Bukankah lebih baik ia mati saja? Toh ia tak tahu siapa yg menyeretnya kemari. Lagi pula adik dan hyungnya pasti sudah hidup bahagia –juga noona cantiknya. Semoga wanita itu baik baik saja

"sudah bangun?" suara yang Ryeowook hafal. Ia jagal tempat ini

"apa kau mimpi indah Nathan kim"

"aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana dunia luar. Bagaimana aku bisa bermimpi" tak ada keinginan untuk sekedar bermimpi. Begitulah ia saat mulai kehilangan hitungan waktunya

"Kim" pria itu berjongkok dihadapanya –sedikit iba pada seseorang yang telah terantai selama beberapa tahun itu

"kau tak ingin pulang? Aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini kalau kau mau –tapi aku tak menjamin bagaimana kelangsungan hidupmu setelahnya"

"heh, untuk apa? Aku cukup senang ada disini –kurasa sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kau memukulku. Apa kau sudah berpindah tuan hyung?" mereka berdua terkekeh. Melepas penatnya batin –begitulah yang dilakukan si jagal yang dipanggil hyung oleh Ryeowook

"kau mau melihat keluar? Akan ku bukakan jendelanya"

"tentu –jika kau memaksa"

Cahaya matahari. Sangat menyilaukan –membuat salah satu keluarga kim itu sedikit menyipitkan mata. Ia mengamati –menghirup aroma udara luar yang sedikit basah. Ah, tak terlalu kering rupanya, bau tanah akibat hujan masih tercium dengan kuat. Aroma nikmat yang selalu di rindukan

"sudah" cepat cepat sang jagal menutup jendela itu –ia melihat siulet mobil sang tuan yang kian mendekat. Ini berbahaya! pria itu buru buru keluar tanpa sepatah katapun.

Raut tegang benar benar menghiasi kening pria 40an tahun itu ketika ia kembali menemui ryeowook

"tuanmu datang. Dia pejabat negara rupanya –ah, apa aku salah?" Ryeowook sedikit berfikir. Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali ia menggunakan otaknya kekeke

"huft! Hampir saja kepalaku ini terlepas kim, pria menakutkan itu tiba tiba datang kemari. Memastikan bahwa kau akan siap di hari pelepasan. Ckckck"

"dia mantan pejabat tinggi ya. Aku tak tahu pasti karna aku tak terlalu tertarik pada politik –ah aku menyesal sekarang" Ryeowook menyendok nasinya. Ini makanan pertamanya setelah dua hari

"kau mengetahuinya? Kau melihatnya?"

"aku mendengar suara mobilnya –baru pertama ia kemari bukan?" Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia sedikit bahagia saat meihat langit hari ini. ia jadi memiliki sesuatu untuk di impikan

"aku sudah disini sekitar 3 tahun. Aku senang mengenalmu hyung"

"Nathan –ah, aku tak tahu bagaimana kau mengetahuinya. Tapi aku sedikit khawatir karna kau akan digunakan beberapa saat lagi. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu. Ia benar benar orang yang mengerikan. Aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya –aku hanya menuruti perintahnya"

"kau orang terbodoh yang pernah ku kenal hyung" dugaanya benar! Orang yang mengurungnya kembali orang yg berkecimpung di dunia politik! Hah untung saja _uncle_ -nya seorang yang berpengaruh. Apapun ia saat keluar nanti sepertinya bukan masalah lagi bukan? Kali ini bukan seseorang yang akan melukai keluarganya –syukurlah

TBC

.

.

.

Yang kebetulan mampir review ya #Bow


	7. end

**A voce**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : super junior**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ryeowook benar benar menikmati terpaan angin yang mengibas menampar wajah rupawanya. Ia kembali! Dunia ia kembali!

Surai yang dulu kelam kini berganti semi kecoklatan dengan sedikit perak di beberapa helai rambutnya. Setelan hitam dan sepatu kulit dengan merk ternama menambah kesan tampan yang memang sudah terpatri di wajahnya. Hypnos kita –sang dewa kematian yang memegang kendali dunia dengan lisensi nuklir ditanganya

Bebas

Itulah yang Ryeowook rasakan saat ia tadi menandatangani kontrak yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan bekerja untuk anggota bawah tanah yang melakukan _unrichment_ radio isotop. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, ia menyukainya! Bagi seorang Kim, melakukan hal hal baru dan menemukan sesuatu seperti makanan wajib mereka. Otak mereka perlu berfikir guys! Berita bagusnya ia sekarang dipercaya untuk mengembangkan program AI ( _artificial intellegence_ ) yang dulu pernah ia buat untuk skripsinya, logic fuzzy! Hell ia seperti kembali melihat sosok ayahnya pada seseorang- yang- tak- ia ketahui

"kau yakin ini aman kim?" Ryeowook menoleh saat dilihatnya 'sang jagal' yang nampak ragu akan keputusannya

"bukankah ini organisasi _underground_ hyung? Tentu saja aman" masih tersenyum. Ryeowook menghisap dalam dalam udara yang dapat dinikmatinya saat ini. ayolah sudah lama sekali ia tak serapi ini

"tapi ia orang pemerintahan sepertinya kim. Aku khawatir dia si presiden baru berwajah malaikat itu"

"maksudmu hyung?" perasaanya selalu saja tak enak saat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan politik di sangkut pautkan dengan hidupnya

"Park Jungsoo kembali terpilih, dan ku dengar salah satu kandidat besar yang membantu prokernya adalah keluarga mendiang prof. Kim" sial! Apa lagi ini

"apa? Maksudmu?"

"ah entah, mungkin kau dirancang untuk melawan mereka. Ck! Dengar, sekeras apapun dunia diluar sana, ingatlah ada hyung disini yang akan membantumu! Kau paham" pria ini memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook. Memberikan kesan nyaman dan aman sekaligus –ia menyukainya

"aku tahu – shindong hyung" Ryeowook tersenyum. Sedikit melirik name tag orang di hadapanya

.

.

Bau besi yang dingin. Derum suara mesin yang sedikit bising. Bau solar juga mendominasi. God! Ryeowook mencintai ini semua! Pria itu segera mengenakan jas lab nya, menggunakan masker dan mengambil kaca mata dengan lens yang tepat. Ia akan mulai bekerja!

"pertama mari kita buat sesuatu yang dapat membantuku" pria itu berjalan mengamati beberapa robot yang nampak patuh pada perintahnya. Baiklah berapa banyak robot yang akan ia miliki disini

"ada berapa manusia disini?" Ryeowook bertanya –pada robot dengan colar bernama N21

"satu, sir" pria itu menautkan alisnya. Hanya dia kah? Lalu harus apa Ryeowook sekarang? Pria itu mendekati komputer utama. Menyentuh keyboard dengan hati –hati. Ah! Tak seperti keyboardnya dulu yang bahkan cuil di beberapa bagian

"baiklah ayo kita buat kau jadi cerdas" Ryeowook mengetikkan beberapa pengkodingan pada sistem robot N21. Ia berencana memasukkan _expert system_ (sistem pakar) pada robot tersebut. Menjadikan ia cadangan dirinya ketika nanti ia sedang berada dalam masalah. Ia mulai memasukkan beberapa angka dan _recall_ untuk kodingnya, robot ini akan ia beri kemampuan mengenai _unrichment_ radio nuklida dan juga beberapa kemampuan mengenai sistem AI yang lain. Ryeowook berencana membuat robot ini bekerja di reaktor nuklir menggantikan dirinya. Dengan sistem ini manusia akan aman dari bahaya nuklir karena tugasnya dapat digantikan oleh robot. Berbahagialah engkau di surga Alan Turning!

"tes. Tes. N21 jawab aku"

"ya sir" mata robot itu perlahan terbuka. Ryeowook masih memegang kendali penuh dengan mengatur fibrasi suara robot tersebut hingga di rasa nyaman saat di dengar telinga

"sebutkan bagian bagian reaktor nuklir" ia kembali memerintah

"Ba han ba kar, moderator, tangki kendali, pendingin, bejana bertekanan, generator uap, dan penahan sir" masih sedikit kaku, baiklah ia perlu menginput beberapa hal mengenai logat sepertinya

"oke, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika terjadi gempa bumi"

"jika terjadi gempa bumi tanpa strunami maka reaktor dengan tipe generasi III+ sudah dilengkapi dengan penahan yang terbuat dari baja sir, tidak perlu khawatir"

"jika tsunami?" Ryeowook menyesap tehnya. Merasa sedikit puas dengan jawaban sang robot

" tsunami akan menyebabkan padamnya listrik sir, sehingga generator pembangkit listrik perlu dinyalakan secara otomatis sehingga proses pendinginan tidak terhenti. Langkah pertama yang diambil adalah melakukan penghentian supply inti sir, membiarkan sisa inti yang tersisa menghilang dan lebur pada batang kendali. Jika kungkung bejana terjatuh dan menutup bagian pendingin sehingga menyebabkan proses pengairan pada pendingin terganggu maka segera mengevakuasi daerah sekitar PLTN sir, begitu juga jika limbah hasil pendinginan bocor sir"

"bagus. Anak pintar. Namamu em.. N21 saja lah" Ryeowook meletakkan cangkirnya. Kembali menutup bagian dada robot yang terbuka

"no, sir aku ingin nama dan wajah yang bagus"

"tampilan seperti ini sudah sangat cocok untukmu"

"akan nyaman jika bekerja dengan manusia sir, aku juga ingin sedikit peralatan tambahan yang berukuran mikro hingga nano sir"

"kau membaca pikiranku" Ryeowook tersenyum simpul, tentu saja ia seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri jika seperti ini. di sentuhnya pelan chip yang tadi ia tanamkan di bawah kulit tanganya –sedikit perih, masih perlu pembiasaan diri sepertinya

"kau yang menginputnya sir, kau lupa? –tanda tanda alzeimer mulai terlihat di usia anda yang menginjak 30an sir"

"akan ku cabut sistem pakarmu N21"

"Kibum, Kyuhyun, Donghae, yesung, eomma aku ingin menjadi mereka sir! Mereka banyak melintas di sistemku"

"baik baik. Kau N21 sekarang namamu –em" sedikit berfikir keras, akh sulit menentukan nama jika tak ada visual yang menjanjikan. Sekali lagi Ryeowook melihat robot dihadapanya –sangat robot

" kau tunggu dulu 3-4 hari lagi kau akan punya nama, sekarang kau pesankan aku burger dan kita akan buat visual untukmu"

"Siappp sir! Laksanakan!" N21 berbalik dan mengangkat ngangkat tanganya –tanda ia sangat bahagia

"robot yang kaku" Ryeowook berdecih dan menekan tombol enter untuk mengaktifkan sekitar 99 robot yang tersisa di ruangan ini

.

.

.

"kau harus melakukanya Donghae! Kau lupa selama ini siapa yang mendukungmu ha! Ini demi rakyat hae, setidaknya berkunjunglah ke lab dan pastikan semua berjalan dengan lancar, kau tak perlu menyentuh apapun!" Jungsoo menurunkan kakinya, sedikit kesal karna sang keponakan yang benar benar kepala batu

"baiklah aku akan mengajak Kibum jalan jalan kesana jika kau tak mau –istrimu juga" Jungsoo mengancam kali ini –memperhatikan respon keponakanya itu

"u – _uncle_ , tak perlu mengajak mereka. Aku bisa sendiri" Donghae melindungi keluarganya dengan baik. Bahkan Jungsoo tak pernah tahu bagaimana sistem untuk memasuki rumah sederhana keluarga kim itu –rumah tanpa pintu

"kau yang berjanji" Jungsoo tersenum lega, pria berwajah malaikat teduh yang kini di sebut sebagai orang no 1 di korea

"ya aku janji"

.

.

"aku mau yang ini sir" N21 menunjuk visual wajah pilihanya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di depan komputer utama yang tengah menyajikan beberapa wajah artis –sepertinya, yang mungkin akan ditiru dan digunakan N21

"dia terlalu tampan untuk ukuran robot, dia lebih tampan dari ku –tidak boleh"

" dia sempurna untuk aku sir, bayangkan penghargaan apa yg akan kau dapat jika kau berhasil membuatku seperti manusia sir, kau akan mendapatkan banyak nobel, bahkan kau mungkin akan bertemu Mr. Hawking"

"aku akan benar benar mencabut _expert system_ mu" Ryeowook meng-enter gambar yang sedari tadi diminta N21, mencetaknya pada selembar kulit sintetis yang telah ia siapkan. Dan siap melakukan oprasi penempelan kulit pada robot crewet ini

"tes. Tes. N21 aku memanggilmu. Tes"

Belum ada jawaban

"tes. N21 kau mendengarku. Sistemmu telah ku aktifkan, lakukan respon"

Sudah 5 menit tapi robot ini belum juga bangun. Seharusnya hanya penempelan kulit bukan masalah kan? Apa jenis kulit ini tak cocok dengan tipe besinya?

"N21?"

"input loading. Activated. Wake up in one... selamat pagi sir" Ryeowook melihat jam tanganya. Ah, pukul 2 dini hari

"apa ada yang salah? Kau lama sekali bangunya?" Ryeowook menyentuh wajah N21. Sedikit bangga dengan hasil karyanya –jika daddy nya masih ada, ia akan dipuji untuk hal ini kan?

"besuk pagi kita akan melakukan operasi untuk lumpuh bagian tangan. Siapkan sistemnya –kita gunakan JST" Ryeowook kembali melakukan perintah, saat robotnya ini bahkan baru mencoba mengedipkan kelopak mata barunya

"siap sir!" robot yang di komando hanya sibuk melihat lihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar ruangan ini

"namamu sehun sekarang, dan cukup panggil aku hyung –paham"

"sehun? Kim sehun?"

"jangan memakai margaku" Ryeowook terkekeh sebentar –sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki kakinya menyusuri lorong panjang menuju kamarnya. Ia akan sedikit beristirahat

.

.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukanya pada wanita ini. hanya sepihak –wanita yang tidur dengan memunggunginya. Seseorang yang seolah mengutuk dirinya karna telah membuat Ryeowook mengalami takdir tak terduga. Apa hanya wanita ini yang terluka? Apa hanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang merasa kehilangan? Apakah mereka lupa pada dirinya yang juga kehilangan seorang adik?

"jangan menungguku pulang besuk, aku akan ke lab melakukan beberapa pengecekan –akan sedikit lama" monolog. Ia berbicara pada udara. Wanita ini tak akan menyahut atau menanggapi ucapanya bukan? meski mereka bersama selama 3 tahun?

"aku titipkan rin padamu –sayang" Donghae berbalik. Memunggungi istrinya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Beberapa saat

"aku ketakutan hae –sangat" suara lirih yang membuat Donghae tak jadi memejamkan matanya. Sebentar, meski sedikit saja mereka akan tetap berkomunikasi seperti ini

"kau sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini Rin merindukanmu" Donghae tersenyum dan membalik badanya. Kembali menelusupkan tanganya diantara pinggang wanita ini. sedikit menyesap tengkuk wanita yang menjadi ibu dari putri kecilnya

"geli hae" lirih –tapi Donghae menyukainya. Saat tangan wanita ini mencengkeram erat tangan kekarnya

"aku ingin sedikit beristirahat sayang –aku lelah" Donghae masih menciumi tengkuk istri tercintanya, meski sang empu tak pernah bereaksi sekalipun

"kau menerimaku –meski aku semenjijikkan ini, aku menjijikkan! berhentilah berharap dan carikan ibu baru untuk rin" kali ini wanita itu berbalik –sedikit menyentuh wajah tampan suaminya, menyentuh kelopak mata dari orang yang dulu –dulu sekali pernah ia cintai.

"tidak. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa mereka memberimu mariyuana dan mengatakan kata kata itu untuk memicu fantasimu saja –itu tak pernah terjadi, mereka tak pernah menyentuhmu _sweet heart,_ kau tak percaya pada manusia paling genius di negeri ini eoh?" Donghae tersenyum, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Melesakkan kepalanya pada pelukan hangat sang istri

"hanya aku yang menyentuhmu"

"dan adik mu" wanita itu memegang erat piama yang dikenakan suaminya. Tanganya bergetar mengingat bagaimana ia memainkan dua bersaudara ini. rasa bersalah menggerogoti batinya dan berkali kali menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai pelacur rendahan

Donghae terdiam –tidak jadi menelusupkan tanganya kedalam piyama sang istri. Sedikit terpukul dengan kata kata terakhir istrinya. ia kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya. Menghapus air mata yang tertahan di kelopak mata wanitanya

"kau menolakku" sedikit tersenyum. Pria itu membalik badanya –memunggungi sang istri yang pasti akan segera menumpahkan air matanya karna teringat Ryeowook, huh harusnya ia tidur saja tadi!

"ja –jangan pergi hae, jangan menolakku" wanita itu sedikit menarik Donghae. Memintanya untuk sekedar membalikkan badan. Donghae lelah! Ia hanya ingin istirahat dan tak ingin lebih menyakiti wanita ini –tidak untuk mendengar wanita ini bercerita tentang Ryeowook lagi

Hening

"kau tetap ayah Rin, sejauh apapun aku memikirkanya –kau tetap suamiku. Ku mohon jangan pergi kesana, demi rin –demi keluarga kita" Donghae merasakan wanita itu memeluknya, sedikit lebih erat dari yang biasa wanita itu lakukan. Ah baiklah,

"aku hanya akan melihat lihat, tak akan melakukan apapun –jangan sedih, aku akan kembali" Donghae menepuk pelan tangan istrinya. mencoba membuat wanita itu mengerti tentang keadaanya

Sudah sekitar satu jam dan Donghae masih belum bisa tidur, wanita ini masih memeluknya –dan sepertinya ia sudah tidur. Tentu saja! Ah toh tidurpun tak membantu, ia akan sedikit berjalan malam untuk mengunjungi kedua adiknya juga putrinya

Malam yang sunyi. Diapit besi dingin di sepanjang lorong. Donghae sempat berfikir untuk tinggal di rumah atas, dimana dinding terbuat dari batu bata asli dengan jendela yang berada di samping rumah. Dimana angin berhembus alami melewati jendela mereka. Bukan dari atap lorong panjang ini. lab bawah tanah tempat mereka semua bersembunyi dari dunia luar

"kau terbangun" Donghae sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sang istri yang tengah duduk duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Wanita anggun dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan sedikit lesung pipit saat tersenyum

"a –aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakanya. U –um aku hanya ingin membantumu, ki –kita sudah cukup tua dan se –sering melakukanya, tapi aku tak pernah tau bagaimana cara mengatakanya padamu. Aku menyadarinya saat kau bilang ingin istirahat, a –aku bukan istri yang baik –"

Hah apa yang dikatakan wanita ini

"ayo tidur, sudah lewat tengah malam" Donghae menaiki ranjang. Kembali pada posisinya seperti biasa –memunggungi sang istri

"bodohnya aku" wanita itu bergumam –sesuatu yang tetap Donghae dengar. Ck! Kenapa kali ini prosesnya lama sekali! Kenapa ia buang buang waktu saat wanita itu –istrinya terang terangan minta ditiduri olehnya! Shit! Sejak kapan seorang Kim Donghae melewatkan wacana untuk menyentuh wanita itu!

"katakan saja kau merindukanku" sekali tarikan dan wanita itu kini tengah kebingungan di bawah kungkungan Donghae yang hanya menampilkan senyum mengejeknya. Seperti Donghae yang dikenal wanita ini beberapa tahun yang lalu

"kau kembali" wanita itu menyingkirkan poni suaminya yang menjuntai ke bawah, menutupi pandanganya dari wajah sang suami. Ia telah memutuskan! Pria inilah ayah dari putrinya. Bukan orang lain "aku merindukanmu Kim Donghae"

" bersiaplah _sweet heart_ , malam ini adalah malamku" pagutan lembut yang berakhir adegan panas. Begitulah malam itu mereka habiskan. Tak perlu ku jelaskan bukan?

.

.

.

Pagi menyingsing. Kali ini Donghae datang dengan wajah yang sedikit acak acakan –kegiatan malamnya membuat ia terlambat bangun dan menyisakan kantung mata yang lebar. Sedikit terusik saat mendengar suara dari peralatan dapur yang kembali di gunakan. Ia bangun dengan sempoyongan ingin mencari istrinya yang entah dimana

"kau disini" ia datang masih dengan kaki yang diseret paksa untuk berjalan. Menyandarkan tubuh besarnya di punggung sang istri dan beberapa kali mengecupi tengkuk wanita itu.

"jangan menggangguku hae"

"kita jadi keluarga normal sekarang" Donghae masih tersenyum senang sembari memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Menyelusupkan tanganya kedalam baju yang dikenakan istrinya

"a –apa yang kau lakukan h –ae" wanita itu sedikit menggeliat, tapi tak bisa meninggalkan gorengan yang terlanjur ia masukkan ke dalam minyak panas ini

"aku mencari sesuatu di dalam sini –ah ketemu" baiklah, kim Donghae memang tak bisa dibiarkan!

" aku akan segera selesaikan ini dan memberi apa yang kau inginkan, lepaskan aku dulu"

"hem hem" Donghae menggeleng pelan masih setia menangkupkan tanganya di dada sang istri –sedikit memainkanya "aku lebih suka mencuri curinya" Donghae kembali menggoda wanita itu dengan menciumi tengkuknya. Tanpa ampun!

"astaga, ini minyak panas" wanita itu hampir memekik saat Donghae mengusap salah satu bagian terlarangnya itu

"Donghae!" teriakan tertahan saat Donghae tanpa ampun mulai merajalela mengambil hak –jatah paginya

"rin jangan lihat!" keduanya terdiam saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu dekat. Donghae melepaskan tanganya dengan perlahan sementara wanita itu tak berani membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang

" se –sejak kapan kalian disini?" mata Donghae hampir saja berair saat melihat kedua adiknya juga putri kecilnya berada disana –meja makan

"sejak hyung melakukan tindak asusila pada noona"

"e –eh, seharusnya kalian mengingatkan ku"

"sarapan siappp!" wanita itu berteriak menghilangkan rasa canggung yang menerpa suaminya. Menyelamatkan wajah pria itu!

Sarapan normal keluarga kim setelah 3 tahun terakhir. Bukankah pepatah yang menyatakan bahwa kedudukan dan suasana hati wanita sangat berpengaruh dalam suatu keluarga adalah benar adanya? Dan inilah keluarga kim dengan satu ibu rumah tangga muda sebagai pionya. Pion terkuat keluarga ini, seseorang yang mampu membuat semua anggota keluarga berkumpul dan menikmati santap paginya

"Kibum, hyung akan ke lab Jungsoo _uncle_ –kau ikut ya" Kibum mengangguk. Sementara Kyuhyun sedikit kehilangan selera makanya. "kau harus menemani noonamu belanja dan menjaga rin ya kyu –hyung percaya padamu" Kyuhyun mengangguk –sedikit tidak semangat karna ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan hyungnya itu

"hyung akan belikan oleh oleh untukmu, kau mau apa?" bukankah ini angin surga? Apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya hari ini? apakah kiamat sudah dekat?

"a –mmm aku ingin pin selongsong hyung, aku ingin membuat gantungan hehe"

"berapa matriks yang kau butuhkan eoh?"

"sa –satu saja" wanita itu tersenyum bahagia. Berhenti berfikir tentang masa lalu bukanlah hal buruk. Hari ini keluarganya dimulai, keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia! Wajah suaminya yang tersenyum cerah. Tawa bahagia kedua adiknya dan juga putri kecilnya yang nampak sangat antusias mengganggu sang ayah yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya

"apa noona digigit serangga? Kenapa banyak sekali luka di leher noona?" pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae dan istrinya terdiam –merasa makanan yang mereka makan benar benar tak dapat melewati tenggorokan lagi

"uhuk" Kibum tersedak. Kenapa kau dewasa sekali kim Kibum!

.

.

Donghae dan Kibum sampai di tempat yang dimaksudkan Jungsoo untuk dikunjungi. Sedikit ragu apakah mereka masih berada di korea selatan atau tidak, apa ini yang disebut kemajuan zaman yang tersembunyi?

Bagaimana mungkin korea selatan memiliki jenis bangunan seperti ini? entah ini rumah sakit atau laboratorium raksasa dimana semua pegawainya berupa robot- robot yang nampak sangat paham dengan apa yang tengah mereka kerjakan –ada beberapa manusia juga! Sepertinya mereka pasien disini?

Dinding dinding kaca sebagai sekat antar pasien, dimana seolah hanya Donghae yang dapat melihat mereka dari luar, Donghae melambaikan tanganya. Berharap ada yang melihatnya –nihil, bahkan mereka tak sadar

"tak ada dinding hyung" Kibum berujar. Sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Apakah ini hologram? Atau cermin?

"bukankah kita akan melihat perkembangan PLTN yang tengah dibagun hyung?" Kibum menatap Donghae yang nampak masih mencerna kejadian di dalam ruangan yang nyata nyata kosong namun berisi dan ramai ini

"kita membutuhkan sandi Kibum. Akses untuk terlihat dan menyatu dengan dunia yang berada di ruangan ini" Donghae sedikit merapal. Mengingat ingat dan meningkatkan deduksinya untuk mengambil kesimpulan mengenai sandi yang mungkin harus ia ucapkan

"apakah ini hologram hyung?"

"tidak. Ini dimensi kelima Kibum!" Donghae masih terus berfikir sembari sedikit mondar mandir tak jelas. Sedang Kibum masih bingung memahami apa yang hyungnya katakan

"dimensi kelima? Bukankah mincowsky mengatakan hanya ada sistem 4 dimensi ruang hyung? Apakah sistem bebas matriks orde dua di ruangan ini bertambah jika berada di ruang dimensi kelima hyung?" Kibum menghitung hitung dengan jarinya

"242" Donghae dan Kibum bebarengan menyebutkan angka tersebut, namun Kibum lebih terkesan sedang mengajukan pertanyaan

' Akses Diterima'

Suara robot wanita menggema. Sebuah besi terjulur dari atap dan memberikan chip kepada keduanya

"akh" Kibum kecil sedikit kesakitan saat chip itu mulai dimasukkan melalui tengkuk belakangnya

"kau sakit? Apa berlebih?" Donghae buru buru mengambil botol dari kantong sakunya saat melihat darah Kibum yang keluar hampir menetes. Darah itu menetes ke lantai –namun hilang tak berbekas

"ho? Hilang hyung! Orang gila mana yang membuat ruangan ini? apa kita sekarang sedang tidak menapak dilantai hyung?"

"ini dimensi kelima Kibum –gravitasi benar benar ada pada kendali dirimu sendiri. Siapapun yang membuat ruangan ini, dia seseorang yang mengerikan! Ayo kita cari tahu" mereka berjalan. Donghae menggenggam erat tangan salah satu adik bungsunya itu. Takut hilang di dimensi ini. Setelah chip ditanamkan seolah mereka membaur dengan lingkungan sekitar. Beberapa robot menyapa Donghae sebagai ilmuan kim –mereka ramah dan dengan sedikit rasa robot yang tersisa. Mereka hampir sempurna sebagai robot

"hyung lihat!" Kibum menunjuk seseorang yang berpakaian seperti dokter. Mereka mendekatinya

"permisi. Aku kim Donghae" Donghae menunjukkan kartu namanya

"oh? Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Saya Dr. Sehun"

"kau robot" Donghae menelisik

"apakah aku masih terlihat 'sangat robotik'? ck! Aku akan meminta hyung untuk memperbaiki sistemku lagi. Oh ya ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"kau dokter?" Donghae menelisik, sedikit kagum pada robot nyaris sempurna di hadapanya. Bukankah ia seperti di masa depan

"aku yang menyebutnya begitu karna kau sedang berada di bagian Rumah sakit kami. Kalau aku sedang di PLTN maka aku adalah pembantu disana"

"bisa kau tunjukkan pada kami? PLTN, Mr. Jungsoo menyuruh kami kemari"

"aku tak terlalu tahu siap –a di –a?" sehun memiringkan kepalanya. Mengamati lekat lekat wajah wajah dihadapanya. Seperti bukan sesuatu yang asing? Seperti sesuatu yang mendasar di bagian sistemnya

" Kim –Donghae? Kim Kibum? Prof. Kim? Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya mendadak memerah padam tanda ia menemukan sesuatu yang besar

"ya?"

"kau keluarga kim ryeowook? Nathan kim? Astaga! Kalian orang yang sering berseliweran dalam kepalaku tapi aku tak mengenalinya! EUREKA!"

"ap –pa maksud-mu?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat menangkap siulet manusia lain yang nampak berada di belakang sehun. Seseorang yang selama ini membuat dunianya jungkir balik tak karuan

"sehun jaga Kibum"

"RYEOWOOK AH!" Donghae berteriak tak karuan saat melihat ryeowook yang nampak mondar mandir di ruangan sebelahnya. Ia semakin berlari kedalam namun ryeowook juga semakin berlari kedalam. Mereka seperti dipisahkan kaca tak kasat mata yang panjang dan dalam. Shit! Ryeowook berada di dimensi berbeda!

"RYEOWOOK AH! INI HYUNG! WOOKIE AH! LIHAT KEMARI, KAU MENDENGARKU BODOH! WOOKIE!" Donghae kalang kabut mencari sandi –sibuk mengobrak abrik isi kepalanya. Ia senang bukan kepalang! Bukan! bukan lagi senang atau bahagia, -ini seperti.

Seseorang yang kau cintai –keluargamu. Ia mati. Namun kenyataan mengatakan bahwa ia masih disini. Bernafas di udara dan atmosfer yang sama denganmu. Itu tidak dapat dijelaskan!

"aku menemukanmu, ryeowook ah!" Donghae melemah. Ia terlalu lama berada di dimensi ini. ini bukan dimensinya sebagai manusia biasa bukan? chip ini mengambil banyak energi tubuhnya

"Kibum. Astaga aku lupa KIBUM!" Donghae berlari ke tempat ia semula menginggalkan Kibum. Namun adiknya itu sudah tak ada. Rasa was was menjalar. Kibum bukan anak bandel yang suka berkeliaran!

"per –permisi, kau melihat sehun? dia temanmu kan? Atau kau melihat manusia kecil berusia 13 tahun, kau melihatnya?"

"sorry sir, aku tidak melihatnya" Donghae kalang kabut. Dari berbagai robot yang ia tanyai tak ada satupun yang melihat Kibum. Apa Kibumnya kembali ke dimensi empat?

"KIBUM! KIBUM!" Donghae berteriak. Tampilanya sudah acak acakan tak karuan. Ia kehilangan adiknya lagi di dimensi ini. harusnya ia tak menitipkan adiknya itu ke robot yang bahkan tak ia kenal!

BRAK

Donghae terjatuh. Menghantam permukaan keras. Kesadaranya menipis seolah pasokan oksigen ditarik habis dari paru parunya. Ia mendengarnya –suara gas yang segaja dipompakan ke ruangan ini!

Pria itu membuka matanya. Mengembalikan kesadaranya secara penuh. Mengedarkan pandangan untuk memastikan ia ada di dunia yang mana. Astaga! Apa ryeowook yang membuat ini?

"ryeowook" ia tersenyum bahagia saat seolah adiknya itu menghampirinya. Tapi ryeowook hanya berjalan dan melewatinya begitu saja. Tak melihatnya. Mereka dalam ruang yang berbeda!

"KIBUM!" kali ini Donghae berteriak nyaring saat melihat Kibum tak berdaya. Menutup mata dalam sebuah kapsul besar. Berkali kali! Namun Donghae hanya mendobrak udara kosong. Tak dapat menyentuh Kibum atau membuat ryeowook sadar akan keberadaanya

"KIBUM! KIBUM BUKA MATAMU, KIBUM! RYEOWOOK! WOOKIE, ADIK KITA WOOKI –uri dongsaeng, wookie! Dengarkan aku. Kumohon. Aku dimana sekarang. Kumohon. Mereka adik adik ku. Kumohon"

"kau lelah hae" suara yang Donghae kenal. Pria itu membalikkan badanya. Menatap unclenya dengan pandangan bingung tak beraturan

"ap apa yang terjadi uncle? Kau? Kau tahu RYEOWOOK MASIH HIDUP HA! Picik bajingan! KAU MENJEBAK KU! KEPARAT"

BUGH

Donghae menghantam wajah pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah –tidak. Sebagai panutan setelah daddy nya tak ada! Air matanya sudah tak tertahan lagi sekarang. Katakanlah ia dungu! Bapak satu anak yang tak lagi muda masih menangis merengek meminta adiknya di kembalikan

"ha ha ha ha ha kau hebat dalam menarik kesimpulan hae" sedikit dorongan dan Donghae terjungkal kebelakang

" aku tak mau bertele tele. Aku tak membutuhkanmu, ryeowook jauh lebih cerdas jika dibandingkan denganmu –lihat! Bahkan ia bisa membuat ruangan ini, contoh konkrit lainya ia bisa membuat orang orang lumpuh tanpa harapan dapat kembali bergerak bebas. Dia penjelmaan dari alam Donghae! Dia seperti TUHAN!. Kau terlalu dungu dengan membiarkan adik geniusmu itu lari dari jangkauan matamu"

"kau yang merencanakan pembakaran sel ryeowook 3 tahun lalu, kau membunuh banyak napi tak berdosa"

" ya aku melakukanya. Sedikit pengurangan populasi penduduk. Dan ah, biar kulanjutkan ceritaku. Kibum! Dia spesies langka bukan, dia manusia ciptaan ryeowook juga?"

"kau mengambil darah Kibum untuk menjebaknya di ruangan itu" Donghae berkata datar. Sedikit tak habis fikir dengan kemauan sang paman yang –terindikasi gila!

"apa yang kau mau" negosiasi sederhana. Donghae sudah tak waras rasanya! Otaknya serasa di jambak dan di potong menjadi bagian bagian kecil seukuran biji jagung

"em aku ingin hak milik ryeowook"

"apa?" apa Donghae mulai tuli?

"yah, kau adalah pengendali ryeowook yang sempurna Donghae. Dia akan berlutut atau bahkan menjilat muntahanku jika kau yang menyuruhnya. Seharusnya kau yang khawatir pada keadaanmu saat ini. bukan kedua adikmu"

"apa" Donghae linglung. Beberapa orang tak dikenal menubruknya dan mulai memberikan cairan pekat –yang entah-apa

Pandanganya mengabur. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia melihatnya. Melihat ryeowooknya membuat kontak mata denganya. –morse

P-E-R-G-I

"aku terlalu bodoh wook"

.

.

"sehun?" ryeowook baru saja memasuki ruangan dalam dimensi ini. sudah lama sejak beberapa saat yang lalu

"wookie hyung" Kibum tergagap. Yang dipanggil hanya diam mematung dan sedikit memastikan apa benar yang dihadapanya adalah adik kecilnya dulu. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk tetap mengingat detil wajah seseorang bukan

"Kibum. Kau bertahan" ryeowook menubruk adiknya. Merangkul erat erat remaja kecil itu. Apa ini mimpi? Ia dapat melihat Kibum tumbuh hingga sebesar ini, Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat adik kecilnya lagi –tunggu

"anak hebat, kau kemari dengan siapa eoh?"

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung. Aku sudah besar! Aku kemari dengan Donghae hyung. Tadi dia berlari mencarimu kesana" Kibum menunjuk arah dimana Donghae berlari

" ap –apa? Sehun bisa kau –cari, sehun! SEHUN! SEHUN BUKA MATAMU SEHUUN!" pria itu tergagap. Melihat robot dengan sistem paling sempurna di ruangan ini menutup mata tanpa komando

'daya dimatikan' –gumaman terakhir suara sehun

"Kibum. Kibum siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari eoh?" tak sabar! Begitulah perasaan ryeowook saat ini. keluarganya kembali dalam bahaya bukan?

"Jungsoo uncle. Ia menyuruh Donghae hyung kemari. Dan hae hyung mengajakku untuk meliat dan mengecek kadar aktivasi darahku dengan alat yang lebih canggih hyung"

"Sial! Sial, ayo Kibum" ryeowook berlari ke komputer utama. Ia harus segera menemukan keberadaan hyungnya itu –paling tidak ia akan mematikan sistem 'labirin dimensi' dalam bangunan ini. entah hal konyol apa yang membuatnya menciptakan sistem gila ini

"hyung" ryeowook melongo tak percanya menyaksikan komputer utama yang jelas sudah dalam kendali penuh kuasanya mati! Shit apa ini!

" kendali manual hyung!" Kibum berteriak, benar!

"bum, kau pergilah ke bagian ujung lorong ini. teruslah bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan. Lurus dan jangan pernah berbelok. Gunakan chipmu sebagai kuncinya. Mengerti! Setelah itu jangan pernah kembali, kau harus temukan pintu keluar dan segera hubungi orang ini. jangan pernah percaya pada siapapun selain orang ini mengerti" Kibum mengangguk patuh. Mengingat dengan jelas perintah sang hyung. Berbekal keberanian dan artu nama shin dong hae ditanganya

Sementara ryeowook berusaha menunjukkan dirinya. Ia akan terus berjalan agar tak ada orang yang curiga. –morse, ia sengaja membuat pola peringatan untuk Donghae. Kaca kaca di ruangan ini di desain sebagai kamera tak kasat mata. Dan sialnya dia juga yang merancangnya! Shit, hal ini kembali terulang pada keluarganya. Apa lagi yang akan Jungsoo lakukan pada Donghae sekarang! Ia membenci ini. takdir yang mempermainkan keluarganya

Apakah seorang ilmuan bukan manusia? Apakah mereka hanya anjing milik sang penguasa? Apakah salah jika sebentar saja keluarganya mengecap rasa bahagia?

Donghae terbangun. Menjatuhkan kakinya secara perlahan. Apa? Rubik dimensi ini telah dimatikan rupanya. Kepalanya masih sangat sakit. Sedikit mengibas untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ia membuka pintu yang ada di ujung kamarnya. Terpaan angin langsung menyambar menghantam rambutnya

Atap

Ia berada di ujung bangunan ini rupanya. Pandanganya belum terlalu jelas, masih samar. Ia mendengar seseorang yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan teriakan dan jeritan

'ryeowook? Ryeowook! RYEOWOOK! KIM RYEOWOOK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA, TURUN!"

Donghae berlari mendekat. Ada seseorang yang mencengkeram erat lenganya, membuiat ia tak dapat bergerak.

"JANGAN SENTUH HYUNGKU! BEBAS KAN HYUNGKU, ah tidak –semua ini tak akan pernah berhenti bukan? kalian akan menyeret keluargaku lagi dan lagi kedalam rubik ini, benar bukan?"

"apa yang mau kau lakukan kim, aku akan menghancurkan keluargamu jika kau berani melompat. Aku akan menyiksa hyungmu di depan matamu sendiri"

"RYEOWOOK, TURUN! TURUN KU BILANG! KEPARAT TURUNNN!" Donghae masih mencerca. Pikiranya kandas saat melihat adiknya itu bersiap menghantarkan kematianya.

"tidak hyung, aku lelah! AKU LELAH HYUNG! Aku lelah berteriak bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku MENYAYANGIMU HYUNG, AKU MENCINTAIMU! Aku rindu umma hyung, KAU DENGAR AKU RINDU IBUKU KIM DONGHAE, aku ingin berkumpul dengan umma dan daddy. Aku lelah menjadikanmu harapan hidupku. Aku ingin berhenti hyung"

"KIBUM, Kibum! Dimana Kibum, dimana Kibum ryeowook, jawab akuu! he –he... Kibum! Ryeowook, Kibum" ryeowook hancur. Batinya remuk melihat keadaan hyungnim yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya hancur seperti orang gila. Ia lelah melihat orang orang yang menjadi penonton sekaligus dalang atas penderitaan keluarganya

"Kibum aman hyung, HAE HYUNG LIHAT AKU!"

"Kibum, ryeowook. Wook! Mianhae MIANHAE! Kau tak penah membunuh umma. Tak pernah wook, sekarang turun. Kemari. Kau merindukan aku kan, ingin ku peluk eoh? Kemari wook. Hyung disini"

"aku bahkan akan menjilat muntahan orang ini jika kau yang memintanya hyung" ryeowook melirik manusia yang sedari tadi anteng dengan tehnya. Manusia yang sebenarnya juga takut jika ryeowook benar benar nekat. Tapi ada Donghae! Ryeowook akan aman

"aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku bangga menjadi adikmu. Tapi takdir ini tak akan berakhir jika bukan aku yang mengakhirinya. Jaga sisa keluarga kita hyung"

"ryeowook"

"RYEOWOOK! RYEOWOOK! ANDWAEEE! ANDWAEE! Ryeowook.. heu... heuh... andwae! WOOKIEEE" suaranya tercekat. Bahkan rasanya hampir habis tak mau keluar dari tenggorokan. Pandanganya mengabur karna liquod bening yang membobol keluar. Isakan tangisan serta deruman dari batinya yang tak berasa lagi

BRUGH

"ryeowook! Andwae! AAAAAAA..." Donghae tersungkur, langkahnya terseoh menyaksikan adiknya melayang dari lantai ke empat gedung ini. masih terngianga di depan matanya bagaimana sang adik menjulurkan tangan yang bahkan tak mampu ia raih, adik yang jatuh dengan senyuman dan berakgir menghantam trotoar beton di bawah sana

"andwae! Wo –ok. Wo –wok"

"ap a-apa ini, tidak mungkin" Jungsoo tergagap. Harta karunya baru saja mengakhiri hidupnya. Kunci kesuksesanya. Tidak! Apa ini

"KEPARAT! BAJINGAN! KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU! KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Hantaman bertubi tubi pria itu layangkan untuk sang pelahap maut. Ia tak rela tak terima dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. tidak! Tidal lagi! Baru beberpa jam ia melihat adiknya. Ia ingin memeluk adiknya. Ia ingin berbincang –hanya itu

"Arhg!... A...A...A...A...A..."

.

.

.

Donghae membopong jasad ryeowook. Menggendong adiknya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Wajah putihnya sudah memuct. Ia berjalan puluhan kilometer untuk mencapai kediamanya.

Matanya kembali berair saat lengkingan histeris menyamput kepulangnya

Kibum. Kyuhyun. Dan istrinya

Teriakan kesakitan dari semua anggota keluarganya

Apakah ini hidup? Adakah hidup kedua? Donghae lelah sungguh. Ia lelah

Pria itu mendekap erat erat kedua adiknya. Bagu tegapnya senantiasa dikuatkan oleh rangkulan kecil milik istri dan anaknya. Ryeowook mengakhirinya. Takdir buruk keluarga mereka. Otak dunia yang merangkap tangan Tuhan. Mengakhiri rentetan deritanya di dunia ini. ia hanya berharap keluarganya dapat bahagia dan minum teh dengan tenang –hanya itu

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah review, fav dan follow. Terimakasih atas dukunganya untuk A voce. Karna berbagai keadaan saya jadi membunuh tokoh utamanya hahaha. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukunganya selama ini #Bow


End file.
